His possession
by Lady-Leader
Summary: Sakura is mine...(RE-EDITING)
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry about the long wait but I kinda lost intrest in this story and then I was caught up with getting my associates degree and blah blah then I decided to edit the story so here's the first edited chapter.

I don't own Naruto

Prolog

There was the wailing of babies in the air and the pleasant smell that only babies had surrounding his nostrils. He sat beside his mother his shoulders stiffening slightly at the sudden wail of a woman.

His mother looked down at him with steady eyes and while he would usually give her his undivided attention, caring for her every whim in her current condition he paid not the slightest amount of attention now, occasionally nurses in white would walk pass them sitting in the corridor but few took notice of them undoubtedly wondering what one of the most prestigious clans in the Hidden Leaf was doing at the General Public Hospital at this ungodly hour.

One of two of them would stare at him wide eyed with astonishment because he was of course the pride of the Uchiha and praises were heaped continuously on his head. However most of the Hidden Leaf's population chalked the wonders of Itachi Uchiha up as rumor, but looking at this little protégé with his fixated attention and calm exterior, emanating an air of superiority and coolness most of them had to do a double take to assess his correct age. But throughout his not so discreet assessing he paid none of his unwanted admires any mind. Instead his attention as fixated on the man pacing the room across from them.

The man was anxious but still he kept his face hooded, drained of any expressions. Itachi Uchiha five year old genin stared at the man's eyes. There was torture there and it was because of the wailing woman that was in the delivery room, he glanced discreetly at his mother's bulging tummy. Would she be yelling like that when it was her turn to give birth to his brother or sister? Or would she be louder? Would she be yelling even louder? Would the clan leader Fugaku Uchiha be as affected by his wife's labor as this man was? Or would he be even more stone-like? Itachi's eyes trailed after the man as he made yet another trail back and forth on the corridor.

The corridor that they were waiting in was one of the most private and newly built sections in the hospital. The floor to ceiling widow, stood with the drapes pulled aside slightly letting the moonlight drift effortlessly into the corridor and highlighting the dark figure of Huriki Haruno working a worn trail in the tiled floor.

At the sound of the next wail the man stopped and looked towards the door, the mask that he wore crumbled as he sank to the floor. Itachi's father had left to get a member of the council.

It was tradition in the Leaf village that someone from a powerful clan in the village marries someone from a not so powerful one or no clan at all. And as it was the Haruno's were not from a clan. Though he hated not having a say in whom it was that he had to marry he had shown not even the slightest clue that he had understood what was going on nor had he shown that he hadn't. A person could question the workings of a five year old mind but when it came to the mind of five year old Itachi one had to question the workings of their own mind. Besides what good would questioning it do?

There was no point in it anyway. Mikoto had made sure that the person he had to marry came from a respectable family that of her best friend Huriki Haruno. He was grateful to his mother at least she was trying to make his life a little easier than his father was. Having the weight of a powerful clan on your shoulder was something that he had to carry alone; help was never offered from anyone nor as it ever supposed to be accepted from anyone if offered. Acceptance was a sign of weakness. An emotion that he was not supposed to show according to his father.

After all how much could a simple five year old stand? Itachi watched as his pregnant mother got up from her seat and walked over to the man that she owned like a brother. He felt slightly what the man was going through but he felt it for his mother because soon it would be her in that room wailing her lungs out to deliver his baby brother or sister.

At five years old Itachi was more skilled than a chuinn and he owed that to the amount of lives he'd witnessed being taken due to the occurrence of the third Shonobi war him something that had led him to believe what his father was teaching him that to trust was to leave one's self vulnerable and open to destruction. He would have agreed totally with his father that emotions could get a person killed but his mother had argued that emotions was what made them human emotions was what shaped them into the person that they wanted to be and Itachi knew what kind of person he wanted to be he wanted to be a pacifist. He wanted to see a world without war no one should have to witness what he had especially not at the age he had witnessed it. If it were not for his Mikoto Itachi bet he'd be like his father. Emotionless and stone cold.

He had yet to master the art of his Kekkei Genkai but he was working on it furiously. Having activated his Sharingan during the war. To say that he as living up to all the praises that were being heaped on his head was an understatement because he was doing at age five what most members of his clan would to until eight or ten or for some of the unfortunate ones until they were teenagers.

From birth Itachi hadn't a say in his live and he still didn't because he was going to be married to the child that was being born at this very moment. He wished it would come out a boy instead of a girl. That way he would be free a little longer. Wishful thinking Uchiha, he scowled at himself.

"She's going to be alright Huriki. It's not so bad, she isn't doing half the screaming I did when I have delivering Itachi." He winched slightly at his mother's words. A nurse came out of the room her clothes bloodied but she didn't move to either of them, instead she went down the brightly lit hall and then turned right.

Itachi watched the expression that played on his mother's beautiful face. He knew that when it was her turn to deliver the baby his normally stone cold father would be nothing as this man was and he would have to be the emotional pillar to his mother. Though he was slightly jealous of having a brother or sister he was still proud. He knew that his mother would always love him that was the one thing that wouldn't change…ever.

There was one final wail that came from the room then they heard it clearly. The baby's voice was a soft shrill that rang throughout the hall and beautiful even though it was practically high pitch.

Itachi watched as Huriki scrambled to his feet and was at the door in less than a second. The door opened and a smiling middle aged woman with sable hair turning grey at the roots, dressed in blue scrubs came out. "You have a beautiful daughter." She said beaming at the silver haired man.

Itachi felt the shackles closing in around him. He would never be free to do what he pleased, first he was tied to his clan and now he was tied to the wailing sound of an infant all against his will. Huriki scrambled into the hospital room while his mother came and stood next to him. "Are you okay Itachi?" She asked quietly and Itachi looked up and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine mother," her five year old son said and she saw the slight sadness in eyes. Mikoto hugged him tightly against her swollen chest and he let her. "It's going to be alright," she told him silently. Then she pulled away from him. He stood up his head barely reaching her hips. His hair tied back in a long ponytail and bangs hanging on the sides of his face. He was handsome, very handsome.

"You know this is for the best right Itachi? It is the village custom but I'm still sorry I couldn't protect you better my son." Mikoto said sadly touching his cheeks. He was so little yet he'd seen so much and as if that weren't enough he had a lot hanging over his head waiting to drop on his little shoulders. No mother ever wanted to see her child with so much trouble at such a young age. It made her feel sad and useless to him, like she had failed him.

He caught her hand at his cheek and pressed his face into it. "You did your best mother. I love you." He told her reaching up and wiping away the wetness from her cheeks.

"Now let's go and see my wife." He said taking a deep breath as he let go of his mother's hand. It had begun to rain silently outside. The clear night sky that had been scattered with stars was now a pale orange.

Itachi walked through the hospital's private delivery room and paused in the doorway. He stared at the man holding on to the red head woman and looking down at their child… his wife.

The curtains had been drawn back from the windows showing off the view of the village being washed by the light drizzle of the early morning rain.

The room was brilliantly lit, the hospital bed was situated right beside the window but far enough so that the window could be left open and no draft from the rain could drift in.

He walked further into the room then stopped. Mikoto went over to the couple and stretched her hands out; the red head woman looked up and beamed at her the handed over the protectively wrapped yellow bundle.

Mikoto gasp.

"She has pink hair!" Itachi heard his mother's startled grasp and felt his curiosity spike.

"Just like her great-grandmother." Suna Haruno, the baby's mother said. She was a beautiful woman and she looked exhausted from her delivery but although her red hair was clinging to her forehead rendering her an exhausted look her aquamarine eyes glowed with overflowing joy.

"What are you going to name her?" Mikoto asked still looking down at the sleeping babe.

"We don't know as yet." Huriki said but did not look up from his wife's beautiful face. He had known from the start that they couldn't have a child but when Suna had insisted that they have a child of his own he couldn't refuse her.

Not after he loved her so much. And to think that he had almost lost her in the birth of their child made him shudder from fear.

"Itachi? Why don't you come and hold her?" Suna said turning to look at the little boy. To think that she had just mere minutes ago delivered her precious baby and already she belonged to someone else had not sat too well with Suna and even though Huriki had assured her that having their daughter marry into the Uchiha clan was one of the high honor anyone of their status was ever going to get Suna had not immediately warmed up to the idea. Seeing little Itachi's pinched, trapped expression assured her that just as she felt like her daughter was being forced into something she had no say in so was this little boy and neither did his family had any say. It was the way of the Hidden Leaf.

While the room had been cleaned of all blood and left gleaming white except for the blue bedclothes and Suna's yellow robe, Itachi could still smell the faint linger of blood in the room. A scent that he had come to loath.

He looked at the woman in her yellow robe and the man in his Jounin outfit both smiling at him warmly then he took the last couple of steps that brought him to his mother and the baby.

"Here hold her like this." His mother said fixing his arms like a cradle then placing the tiny yellow wrapped bundle into his arms. Itachi stared down at the sleeping bundle taking in the way her lashes though thin and pink swept her chubby jaw. She was a beautiful baby and he was not just thinking that because she was a baby and it was a polite thing to say. Her pink lashes though tiny and thin swept her rosy cheeks in a beautiful arch. Itachi adjusted the baby in his arms bringing her closer up to his face so that he could have a better look but just then the baby stirred, opened her eyes and his breath caught.

Startled by his reaction Mikoto followed his gaze down to the pink haired, rose faced baby and she smiled faintly.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Itachi whispered down at the green eyed baby totally oblivious to the approving stares that he was receiving from the three adults in the room.

"That's a beautiful name…" he faintly heard someone say. All the blood in his body had rushed to his head and he could barely breathe form the speed of it. She was so beautiful and angelic.

She stared up at him while he stared or more like glared down at her. "Okay, Itachi you can give her back now." Mikoto said after seeing the expression on his face, he looked like he hated the child.

But as soon as those words left her lips Itachi's head snapped up he glared then growled at her, his Sharingan activated. Stunned Mikoto turned to look at the two people on the bed. They both stared back at her with confused expressions.

"Sakura," he said rolling the 'r' to make her name sound like a caress "is mine." Itachi said holding the baby tighter against his chest. With his eyes blazing the color of blood and those words said he formed and hand sign then touched his glowing fingers lightly to her shoulder, leaving the marks of three tear drops…


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Well firstly I'd like to say to all over you guys that reviewed, "I HAD KNOW IDEA YOU WOULD LIKE IT SO MUCH," thank you I'm done freaking out. And most importantly of all, I wanted Itachi's possessiveness to seem real that's why I made him that old. But then typing back everything made me realize that he was a bit too old so I'll reduce his age by four years. So now people please think of our little possessive Itachi as eight years older than Sakura. Thank you.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 1<em>

_~0~_

_Five years later…._

With the birds chirping and the sun's rays shining through the leaves a little girl sat in a sand box at the back of her yard playing with a blonde about the same age as her, sitting beside her.

The pink haired girl looked up from building her sand castle with a determined expression on her face that stopped the heart of the dark figure watching her.

She looked at the tree and tilted her head slightly at the red things that she saw there.

"Come on Sakura, pay attention." Ino Yamanaka said giving her a shovel and a bucket of sand.

Sakura turned back to the girl took the bucket but before she turned back to her castle she looked back to where she had seen the red spots but it wasn't there.

Her little pink brows furrowed then she shrugged and went back to building her sand castle unaware of those eyes watching her from a distance…

* * *

><p><em>Seven years later…<em>

Sakura stared at the pale face man that stood in front of her then back at her team mate Uchiha Sasuke. Her heart rate increasing rapidly as she stared over at the orange clad ninja hanging from the tree by the kunai she had thrown to keep him there.

"Do something Uchiha." Sakura growled launching her body towards the snake looking man.

"This is very disappointing. I thought Uchiha's were intriguing." He hissed moving out of the way of a chakra filled fist.

"But it looks like one of them isn't." He said jumping into one of the near by tress to dodge Sakura's round house kick.

Sakura pushed her body off the ground and stood up straight her stomach heaving with nerves. She looked over at Naruto then back at Sasuke then to the man with the cream shirt, grey pants with a purple band around his abdomen.

Sasuke looked over to her nodded and she took a fighting stance. She watched as he fought with the man back and forth circling the clearing as if they were professional dancers.

And while both Sasuke and his opponent seemed preoccupied fighting Sakura turned and headed towards Naruto's unconscious body. The big mouth brat actually fought well, she thought as she took him down.

She looked over to Sasuke and saw that he had the man pinned to a tree by several shurikin and holding the strings between his fingers. He somersaulted in the air and sent a ball of fire down the strings. Sakura stared as the fire ran down the strings then as it collided with the pale skinned man.

Sasuke braced himself on his knees breathless from the move. His chakra was dangerously low. She had to do something. She would not lose teammate. She placed Naruto's head on leg-holster and couple of seconds later appeared side by side near Sasuke.

"Oh, so you decided to join the fight again. Too bad it's over. As for you Sasuke, here's a parting gift." The man said and Sakura watched frozen as his head extended like a snake and started moving towards Sasuke.

Her muscles felt frozen, she couldn't do anything t knock him out of the way. She couldn't watch this. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt something slam into her. Knocking her to the ground as well as knocking the air out of her lungs.

She gasped at the pain that shot up her spine and quickly opened her eyes see what happened. Sasuke was in the tree near Naruto.

"Sakura," She heard that familiar caress in her name, she often heard it in her sleep. Sakura turned her head to see who the voice belonged too and they encountered an older looking much better looking Sasuke, except he had birthmarks running down both sides of his cheeks, "are you alright?" he asked his voice deadly.

She nodded jerkily at the question and saw his blood red eyes change from a look of tension to a look of relief.

"Why did you come here big brother? We had it under control." Sasuke Said look over where the older man stood holding his pink haired teammate protectively in his arm.

"Put Sakura down." Sasuke growled but Itachi did not comply.

"She's in shock. I'll carry here you can carry the blond kid. Orochimaru is not the only creep you'll run into this place." Itachi said jumping ahead with the girl in his arms.

Sakura stared at him the whole way that he carried. "Who are you?" She finally whispered.

He looked down at her then smirked. "Uchiha Itachi…"

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later…<em>

Sakura stared at the report on her desk and frowned. It was her day shift at the hospital and Tusnade-sama had sent over a poison victim and a report on what had caused the poisoning. It wasn't plenty but it was still enough to get her brain started on a possible cure.

The man outside was already half-way gone. Felling helpless, she pushed her chair out and got up from her desk and started pacing the floor she had to find a cue for him, she paused at her desk, there was no way he was going to die not with her around.

Sakura pushed away from her desk where she had stopped to lean. She turned to the door heading out as if all the demons in hell where after her.

"Get me, water, iodine…" she rattled off the list to Shizune as she passed and heading to the room where the man was being kept. He was unconscious. Sakura began checking for his vital signs finding none she adjusted the IV monitor.

Shizune came in through the door just as she shoved up the sleeves of her lab coat. "Get me some more nurses Shizune."Sakura said steadily trying to keep her clam…

She worked on the ninja for several hours until it was the level of her chakra that that forced her to stop. She sigh breathing heavy while taking off her face mask.

"I'll call it a day. Can you do the rest Shizune?' Sakura asked while stepping away from the table that the man was lay out on.

"Sure Sakura." Shizune answer and took over where Sakura had left off. Sakura stumbled out of the theater room looking for the coffee. God she needed some and a bite to eat wouldn't kill either. She stumbled to the canteen.

She got something to eat and coffee to drink but didn't quiet register what it was that she was about to take a spoonful of. But just as the spoon reached her mouth a nurse came bursting through the swinging canteen doors.

"It's Uchiha-san he's in the ER and he won't let any of the other nurses look after him." Zumi the new nurse said. Sakura got up from the table and quickly followed the black haired female.

They walked through the I.C.U hall because it was quicker to the ER. One hallway and two staircases later, Sakura was striding purposely into the ER.

Uchiha Itachi sat with one of his hands dug into the left side of his abdomen with blood dripping steadily from the wound and pooling on the granite white floor. He smirked when she stopped in front of him.

"What do you think you're playing at Uchiha?" She demanded furiously as he got to hid feet.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Haruno." He said his head lowered just so she could hear.

"Come on before you bled to death." Sakura said turning away from him. Uchiha Itachi, brother of her teammate Uchiha Sasuke. And he was even a colder bastard than his brother was. Compared to him Uchiha was just a worthless imitation of trying to be a stone. It was a good thing they were related. Sakura thought bitterly as she led the older and colder Uchiha into a room.

She told him to sit on the bed then she grabbed a scissors and made short work of his black T-shirt.

"How'd this happen?" She asked as she pushed him to lay back on the bed so she could get a good look at him. The cut was about three inches deep and already slightly infected; she could see little red marks springing around the gash.

If she didn't hurry he would be rolling around in pain. Ah! Now there's a thought. An Uchiha rolling around on the ground. Sakura mused silently and a tiny smirk graced her lips but Uchiha Itachi didn't miss it.

"It was being careless." Was all he said. He said those words every time she asked him how he got his injuries. It was not as if she cared what he did because she didn't but her jab demanded that every patient needed to give information on how they ended up in the state they were when they arrived at the hospital.

But he never told her how he got his injuries. Which she and only her had to look after. He had told her that the first time she had seen him in the hospital that it was pay back for that time in the forest of death.

Not to mention that it wasn't entirely all her fault. She had thanked him for saving their lives but didn't stop there. She had told him that she was in eternal dept to him.

Great. Now he was here and always would be for payment. Nice going, Haruno. She thought angrily at herself. She was such a brat when she a little girl always talking before thinking.

"You know, you say that every time I ask you how you got your injuries." She told him holding both her hands over his wounds letting her chakra sooth and heals the inside as much as possible before she would start stitching him back up.

"Hn." Was all he said and Sakura gritted her teeth then added a little force to the flow of her chakra. Was that the Uchiha Significant word?

Itachi grunted then looked up at her but she paid him no attention. "Hold still this is going hurt." Sakura told him as she jab the needle in his flesh and began stitching it together.

The room they were in was mostly secured except for the grey swinging doors. It had IV monitors and Saline poles in the left corner and the bed in the right corner.

Sakura stood between the table holding the equipments she was using and the bed that Itachi Uchiha was stretched out on. "There, you're all set,' Sakura said tying and clipping the extra piece of string off of the needle as well as the cut.

Then she proceeded to dress the cut. "Could you tell your brother to meet us at Ichiraku's?" She asked removing her gloves as she turned away from him.

"Aren't you going to kiss my cut and tell me to get better?" Itachi asked and Sakura spun around to stare at him like he had grown another head.

"Right, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that one," she muttered to herself while turning away from him. He seriously had to lay off whatever it was that he was on.

"What? No goodies either for being a good patient?" Itachi asked again while shrugging into his coat. Sakura bit her lips to keep from smiling and turned back to face him. He was sitting with his ambu jacket on the edge of the bed.

"The only goodies you're getting are those." Sakura said while scribbling the names of his prescriptions on her note pad then she ripped the page out and handed it to him.

"You can pick it up at the front desk on your way out. Now if you'll excuse me. It's time for my…" she looked down at her watch. Oh lordly! Her shift had ended.

"It's time for me to go home." She said turning to the door while shrugging out of her lab coat.

"Don't forget to remind Sasuke." She said with a light smile at the older Uchiha.

"Why don't you tell my brother yourself? Besides I'm sure you could invite Naruto over to the Uchiha compound. Mother always cooks enough to feed an army." Itachi said and appeared at her elbow in a flash and taking her arm.

"Besides we need to talk." He leaned in and whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"What?" She asked in astonishment turning to look at him. He stared at her blankly. Focus Sakura. This is your teammate's brother. What would he think if he knew that you were secretly hate-crushing on his brother?" She reasoned with herself.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>There is more to this chapter. And please push that button down there and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys I love you all**

**I don't own Naruto**

Recap:

"_What?" She asked in astonishment turning to look at him. He stared at her blankly. Focus Sakura. This is your teammate's brother. What would he think if he knew you were secretly hate-crushing on his brother? She reasoned with herself._

Sakura shook her head, sharking away thoughts that she dared not acknowledge.

"Okay sure. I'll grab Naruto. Thanks for the invite Uchiha-san." She said smiling warmly at him then she turned away reaching behind her as she went to pull the elastic ban from her hair.

Totally oblivious to the way the lighting in the corridor was playing beautifully over it. She shook her head and instantly her hair curled around her face like a contemplation of pale pink flowers.

She was wearing a light green shirt which was perfect for the weather since it was spring in Konoha, and a light brown cargo pants that stopped just below her knees.

She walked with her back straight and her hips swaying unconsciously yet provocatively all the same as she walked down the hall unaware of the pair of onyx eyes that wondered after her.

Oh! She loved spring so much! Long walks in the park, the way the atmosphere had this fresh cool scent to it, waking up early to the chirping of birds and so much more. More Naruto to hang out with less Uchiha's around to kill the sunshine and to top it all off, a wonderful hospital with gracious patients waiting to be greeted by her in the mornings.

What more did life have to offer? Sakura wondered as she halted in front in front of the elevators and summoned the lift. When the doors eased open Sakura stepped in and pushed the button that would take her to the ground floor of the hospital.

She would go home to her apartment put on a nice kimono, since anyone invited into the Uchiha compound –especially to have dinner with the head Uchihas had to dress formal.

She would have dinner sitting beside Naruto –because that way she could stab him with her chopsticks if he decided to slurp his ramen and she would ignore Sasuke like normal, finish her dinner thank Mikoto and her husband as well as their elder son for having her and Naruto over then she would drag the blonde, blue eyed ninja off by his ear and they would head their separate ways home.

But that was not how it went…

Sakura finished dressing in her light green kimono at six thirty and finished putting the finishing touches to her make up just as her door bell rung signaling Naruto's arrival.

Such a gentleman, he was never late not even by a second. Quickly Sakura put on her flat sandal –since it was a long walk to the Uchiha's compound and her kimono didn't give her enough room to stretch her legs –and went to answer the door.

Naruto was grinning like a cat when he saw her. "If I weren't already smitten I'd have asked your father for your hand in marriage." He said taking in her appearance from her up swept hair, showing off her elegant slender neck to the tips her of pinkish-white toenails.

"Yea and is you don't want me telling Hinata you'd better get your tongue back in your mouth and take my hand." Sakura said swatting Naruto behind his very mess blonde hair.

"Can't a guy give you a compliment?" Naruto asked while he cocked his elbow for her to take. Coming down from the three small stairs that lead to the door of her apartment Sakura took his offered hand.

"No, I don't think so. Not when it's not coming from the right guy." They turned right heading into the heart of Konoha. The street that Sakura lived was lined with trees on both ends parting slightly to show the houses that were sitting among them like they had been there as long as time it self.

They would have to walk through the market, pass Ino's flower shop then walk about a quarter of a mile to reach the Uchiha compound.

"Oh Naruto? We have I mission, I asked Sasuke's brother to tell him to meet us at the Ramen shop but he invited us over instead." Sakura said quickly when she saw Naruto open his mouth to speak again. He just didn't know when to give up.

Sakura suddenly frowned a she recalled Itachi saying he had something to say to her. What could he possibly want to say to her? The sun had sunk a few minutes earlier leaving the sky with a purple-ish-orange color signaling the coming of night.

Sakura inhaled as they passed Ino's flower shop and sigh wistfully at the beautiful scent of lilac and honey mixed with the raising smell of the coming night.

The pave wasn't as crowded as it would be on Friday nights but she didn't care it made walking much more comfortable at least she didn't have to be squished next to Naruto and by the end of the walk they wouldn't be that sweaty.

"Anyways our mission entails trailing the Akasuki. There has been a sighting of one of its member in the Iron Village. Tusnade-sama thinks their digging for some sort of secret information. We have to find information on what it is that their looking for _and_ we have to find out what it is before they themselves do." Sakura said and turned to find a sober Naruto looking at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Couldn't Tusnade-baa-chan find someone to replace you I don't like the idea of having you around with the Akasuki in the same village and I'd shuddered at the thought of them being just mere yards away." Naruto said unaware of the way Sakura's fist clenched and unclenched.

She hated when he treated her like that –as if she were some babe in a cradle. She knew he only meant well because he cared about like a sister. But enough was enough.

She was twenty years old not twelve and she was quiet capable of turning the average ninja into but a pile of flesh and bones.

"As insulting as that sounds Naruto, I'll pretend that I didn't hear you say that."

It took them thirty minutes to reach the Uchiha compound during which Naruto kept his opinion to himself and his mouth shut. And she knew it was very difficult in his part. Everyone who knew Naruto knew that he could go no more than two minutes without noise but he did and it made Sakura feel guilty.

And she decided to make up for what she did; she would pay for the Ramen the next time they had lunch at Ichiraku's. The reached the gate of the Uchiha compound which was more like a complex with houses scattered on both sides of the road that seemed to go on forever. Most of these houses had a tree or two in front of them and now in the wake of night most of them had lights turned on.

Sakura could hear mothers calling their kids –boys mostly, girls were always with their mother learning to do things that a young lady should do –to come for their dinner.

They passed the now empty park and two intersections later they arrived at the one story house with a beautiful wooded rosewood porch running around the entire house and gleaming the color of honey mixed with red die. The path that led to the steps of the house was outlined with on both sides with Joseph-Coat plants and Jump-And-Kiss flowers leading right up the porch rails where it then fanned out to form a beautiful lawn.

Sakura walked with Naruto calmly up to the door then Naruto knocked twice. They waited beat then the door was slide opened by Sasuke. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was opened at the neck and folded at both sleeves up to his elbows along with a black dress pants he was also bare feet.

He was handsome, she would give him that but he just wasn't what she would go for. She knew why most of the girls in the village went after him but she just didn't know what they saw in his cold blank stare. And his stuck up-ness that always seemed to say '_I'm higher than you are'. _That wasn't her thing she wouldn't ever go for that.

"Mother's been waiting for you guys," He said then walked away. Damn Uchihas and that was exactly why she'd never found him appealing. She'd figured that if half on the girls in Konoha –who imagined themselves to be in love with him –were placed in the same team with him then they'd see that there wasn't anything appealing to an Uchiha. They always think their so full of themselves, Sakura thought as she joined Naruto to take her sandals off.

They had been to Sasuke's house before of course on countless occasions but somehow this one seemed different and Sakura couldn't quite understand or place a finger on why. She walked in ahead of Naruto her feet touching the cold polished wooden floor in the hallway until they encountered the frizzy carpet in the living room.

"Sakura it's so good to see you! How are Huriki and your mother doing?" Mikoto asked racing forward to take Sakura in a motherly hug. Mikoto had long since been great friends with Sakura's father and to her, Sakura she was like a second mother. It was always pleasant to be around her and during those times Sakura had often wondered how this petite woman stands three Uchihas in one house?

But now the raven haired woman had never looked more beautiful, then she did now in her pale pink kimono. Her hair was long, down to her shoulder blades and she had a bang which made her look younger than she really was.

"Their both fine." Sakura replied smiling as she returned Mikoto's hug. Mikoto always made her feel safe and at home unlike her husband Fugaku Uchiha, he was totally different situation. If Itachi Uchiha made her feel like a pathetic rabbit that needed protection, Fugaku Uchiha made her think at times that he hated her.

"We I'm glad you can join us for dinner. Come on through to the dinning area." She said walking ahead of them into the direction that Sasuke had went. There was a coffee table and deep red cushions set out so they could sit the placemats Sakura noticed was the same color and pattern which was loops.

"Make yourselves Comfortable," Mikoto said. "Fugaku, Itachi! Dinner's ready." Sakura shivered when the first man walked into the room and she quickly scurried to the table to take her seat which was furthest away from him. Naruto followed suit but just as he was about to sit next to her Mikoto said, "Why don't you sit beside Sasuke dear I'm sure it'll be much comfortable," she chuckled, "I remember the last time you sit beside Sakura it seemed as if you were going through a pained dinner."

'_Great. Just great.' _Sakura thought as Uchiha Itachi took the cushion beside her.

'_**But hey! Look on the bright side he's sitting next to his father that means you get to sit beside Mikoto' **_Inner Sakura said cheerfully. Sakura didn't know Uchiha Itachi that much so she didn't have to go through the polite necessity of making small talk with him.

Naruto on the other side of the table was filling in Sasuke with the details to their mission of which Itachi seemed very interested with. Sakura sat with the four men feeling left out and wondered if she should go and help Mikoto bring dinner to the table. Deciding that if she sat there and let the thought sink in then she wouldn't move at all, Sakura quickly got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Mikoto was struggling with two large glass bowls of Domburi. "Here let me take one." She offered as she quickly took the bowl from the older woman.

"I get the feeling often too, honey, it's like they forget we're there," Mikoto said smiling warmly at her. Sakura blushed then turned away from the woman then left the kitchen with Mikoto trailing her heels.

The two women set the food on the table in record time then they sat down. One taking the end of the table and the other her former position.

"So Sakura, I heard you've applied for leave from the hospital?" Mikoto asked when they were well into their meals. Sakura had almost forgotten, she had but that had been so long that she herself had forgotten, much less Tusnade-sama, Sakura mused silently.

"Yea I did but I don't think I'll be getting any," She said quietly. She could feel their eyes on her. Not Naruto's mind you nothing could pull him away from his food –well that was nothing except Hinata.

Mikoto shook her head and was about to say something else but something stopped her. Sakura shrugged and went back to eating her food. Naruto surprisingly didn't slurp anything but then Ramen wasn't on the table so slurping was out. Sasuke had a bored expression on his face, one that Sakura was accustomed too. Sasuke only ever wore that expression when he was thinking really hard about something and she hoped it didn't involve her.

Itachi on the other hand seemed like he was in a far away land, Sakura didn't care too much to observe his expression. As far as she knew he didn't have any. She never looked to the head of the table during the entire meal.

Dessert was a chocolate cake that Sasuke chowder down on like there was no tomorrow.

"Easy there little brother, save some for everyone else. At the rate that you're going there won't be any left for our guests." Itachi teased his brother and Sasuke in return growled then glowered at his sibling.

Sakura hid a giggle behind her hand. This to Itachi sounded very beautiful. The evening finally came to a close Sakura got up and helped Mikoto cleared away the table of the dishes. Then she shoved up her kimono sleeves and borrowed one of Mikoto aprons and started helping her with washing them.

Itachi sat outside on the steps of the porch and stared out at the stars which once he would have thought were beautifully coordinated across the sky. But not anymore…

Some one had stolen that beauty as well as the color of the world.

He heard the door slid open but didn't turn to see who it was. He didn't have too.

"What so you want?" Sasuke demanded bracing on the wooden rail and trying very hard to ignore his brother.

"It's about Sakura." Sasuke's brows furrowed at this. What did Sakura have to do with his brother?

"That mission that the hokage is sending her on," Itachi begun and paused he still hadn't moved since Sasuke had stepped out side. He still had his elbows propped on his knees and half his face concealed behind his hands.

The famous Uchiha poise.

"What does that have to do with you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I want Sakura to return to Konoha just the way she's leaving not a single scratch nor bruise when she returns because if she does come back with those or worst I'm coming to you.

He hated when he brother threatened him because he knew that Itachi would go through with it. A shiver ran up his spine…

"We had a wonderful dinner Ms Uchiha," Sakura said as the older woman kissed both her cheeks.

"Oh and Naruto? You can go on ahead Itachi is going to take Sakura home." At Mikoto's words Sakura's eyes widen.

Wait.

What?

No, this couldn't be happening to her. She didn't want to be alone with him…

Sakura watched horrified as Naruto grinned leaned in kissed the older woman then muttered. "Thanks mum." Then to Sakura. "I'll see you in a couple of days Saki," Naruto said and leaned in and kissed her too then he was gone in the blink of an eye.

She turned back to see Mikoto was replaced by Itachi Uchiha his eyes as cold as ever. "Are you ready?"

"I…yes." She turned to begin walking only to have him take her hand….

**I did like this chapi but guys plz still tell me wat u think **


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the advice guys I'll be looking for a beta reader...**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Recap:**

_"I…yes." She turned to begin walking only to have him take her hand…._

* * *

><p>His grip wasn't tight nor was it demanding in anyway and that was what made it hard for her to pull away from him. Maybe if he had been ruff and demanding then she would have had a chance at resisting him. But no he wasn't any of those things. And it irritated her to death that she couldn't resist him. He started walking treading his fingers lightly through hers -an unbearably intimate act in Sakura's book -but she couldn't bring herself to snatch her hand back from him.<p>

It felt too right to let go. A warmth that she felt far from began to spread throughout her entire body. The moon that hug in a big fat globe behind the trees was a startling color of pale orange, with not a cloud in the sky except for the pin pricks of stars sprinkled across the vast set of the sky. Moonlight fluttered through the leaves and spilled onto them blending with the street lights to cast shadows of their figures.

The Uchiha compound was quite, everyone was settling in for the night ahead and here she was walking in the streets hand-in-hand with a practical stranger. Sakura noticed that they were heading the wrong way and turned to stare at him. "This isn't the way out of the Uchiha compound." She stated in a stoic voice. It didn't do to show emotions around Uchiha Itachi. He was even better at playing stone than his brother.

And true to her words his face betrayed not a single emotion. But that didn't stop her from noticing the way he looked tonight. Dressed in a black baggy pants and a tight black T-shirt Uchiha Itachi was the epitome of good looks and his come-to-bed dark eyes were only adding to the effect that he was having on her right now. It wasn't fair; he didn't have the right to make her feel like this.

"I know it's not but I want to show you something first." He said his voice emotionless as usual. What could he possibly want to show her? It wasn't as if they were buddy-buddies, they had never exchanged more than a handful of words to each other. Other than today of course when he suddenly seemed as if he had discovered talking for the first in all of his twenty-eight years . Damn Uchihas always got on her last nerves.

They walked to the first intersection on the street then Itachi turned right and she followed. After all he was holding her hand. They walked in silence until Sakura could take it no longer. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked desperate to get him to talk. Kami how did they do that? His eyes shifted to the side so that he could see her and Sakura wondered why he didn't turn his entire head until she remembered he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's were stoic people.

They road they were walking on hadn't much houses on the sides of the streets, some were even being built. While others were finished but she could see that no one lived in them yet. Itachi took so long to answer her that she thought he didn't hear her until he said: "It's about my house," and she knew that wasn't what he had wanted to to say. They had stopped walking. Itachi turned her and Sakura;s breath caught at the sight of the two story almost all glass house except for the roof the wooded steps that lead to the first floor gleaming a fresh pine color in the dark.

The glass that was the house's front wall was tinted grey then divided by a broad piece of pine colored wood that separated the bottom flat from the top flat. The first floor she noticed that half the front was the tinted grey glass that the ground floor had as it's front wall and the other half was the pine color wood which then boxed around the entire house only to stop again and leave space for the tinted grey glass on the other side of the house.

It was beautiful. The porch, she noticed was the same pine colored wood which wrapped around the house with a broad deck and a thin banister. "The wiring of the house for electricity is almost done and I want you to help me decorate it. It's a surprise for my wife." Sakura froze at his words. His wife, Sasuke hadn't told her anything about his brother getting married. And if so why did he want her to help him.

She couldn't get raid of that little pain that she felt at his words. Yea sure she liked him but she didn't like him that much. If anything he irritated her more thn she liked him...but still her first crush was getting married... He was now standing behind her with his hands on both of her shoulders. Sakura was shocked at his declaration but still why would Uchiha Itachi want her to help in decorating his house and as a surprise for his wife too?

She was a doctor for crying out loud not an interior designer. He could have asked his mother. Mikoto knew him better that and she was sure the older woman would have been glad to help him with his house, she would have known what his wife liked and disliked she was a doctor not a mind reader. "I.." She trailed off. For all the fight that was in her, she didn't have it in her to say no to him -to anyone as a matter of fact. It was her weak spot.

And she had never grown out of it. "Okay I'll help you..." she agreed reluctantly then for good measures she added: "But only because you're my teammates brother." She didn't want him having any funny ideas. It was bad already that she was slightly crushing on him but it would be worst if he found out and about it, denying him her help would have only given him an hindsight on what was going on in her head and she didn't want that.

"Can we go now?" Sakura asked moving out from under his hands...

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday: 10:43 am<strong>

Hmm-mm. Nothing beat a day off and a late morning hour in bed, Sakura thought as she rolled over onto her tummy and cuddle her blanket closer. The sun had arisen already but not too high yet; it was just high enough to chase the nights chills away. And right now it was just where the curtains of her bedroom window stood drawn back. Hmm-mm nothing could beat this...

**THUD THUD!**

Except the beating on her front door. Sluggishly Sakura got up and reluctantly dropping her fluffy white blanket and walked through her bedroom door turned right of the polished hallway through the almost all white living room.

**THUD THUD THUD!**

The knocking came again. Speeding up Sakura's pace just three thirds of her speed. "Alright, alright I'm coming." She muttered half angrily. Sakura reached the door and instead of peeping through the peephole she just pulled the door open and before she could say "Good morning" of "Hi" . Sasuke marched into her apartment. "What happened between you and Itachi last night?" He demanded.

"Well Good morning to you Uchiha." Sakura muttered not the least bit embarrassed that all she was wearing was her white shorts and a pink top that stopped halfway down her abdomen just below her breast. "What happened with you and my brother last night?" He demanded again following her into the kitchen. Sakura walked over to the island reached for two cups then padded over to the refrigerator and pulled out a box of orange juice then poured two glasses then indicated with her head tipping in the direction of the glass but he didn't move from the doorway.

"I want to know what happened Sakura?" He said this time his eyes flashing red. "Don't take tone with me Uchiha and if you want to know what happened just ask your uptight brother." She said taking another sip of her orange juice. "Ask him." She said glaring at Sasuke, "why he keeps tormenting me every time he comes to the hospital." She turned to put her empty glass in the stainless steel sink.

And then turned back to face a frozen Sasuke. "What's wrong?" She asked moving to get her breakfast started. "How long has your relationship with my brother been going on?" The knife that Sakura had just picked up from the rack fell to the counter with a loud clatter. "What relationship?" Sakura growled angrily. Stunned by the words that had just left her teammate's mouth. How could he say something like that when his brother was getting married?

"Don't give me that innocent look Sakura. What is going on between you and my brother?" Sakura stared at him like he was insane. "There is nothing going on between your brother and I, Uchiha. Besides if there were anything going on between us -which there is **not- **why would you care?" She asked sweetly, walking around the island and leaning back on both her elbows. He picked up the glass and was sipping the orange juice she had poured a while ago for him .

"Hn." He murmurer and drained the glass then placed it back on the island and turned back to Sakura. "I just wanted to know why my brother and my mother are suddenly planing a wedding and why all of a sudden your name is in it?" He asked staring at a open mouthed Sakura. She knew he was getting married to another woman but why all of a sudden he or rather they were calling her name in it. She felt the blood rush to her head and felt color fill her cheeks in the process.

Why would Sasuke even tell her anything? For all she knew he was trying to torture her as pay back for leaving him with that clingy fan girl that he had to sleep with in order to get raid of her. "Maybe they are just pulling your legs." Sakura said pursing her lips and turning back to her breakfast. "Look I don't know what is going on Sakura but as far as any wedding is concerned, I don't understand why you would have anything to do with it. Especially where my brother is concerned." Sasuke said and turning to walk back out of her apartment.

He made it sound as if she wasn't worth catching the attention of someone like his brother. Did all Uchihas had to make persons who weren't of the same clan feel lower than low? "I told you already Sasuke they're playing with you. Besides i won't marry you either if I had to I would have hung myself. And I'm not just saying that," she shouted after him. Then she paused as if thinking something through and the she raced after him grinning playfully.

"So this whole relationship questioning was just to find out whether or not the two of us were getting married?" Sakura asked and scoffed at him when he didn't answer. He left after that and she had her breakfast. Scrambled eggs and beacon.

* * *

><p>Later that day Sakura stopped by Ino and Shikamaru's house. Their kid was out in the front yard playing in her sandbox. "Hey munchkin. Where's your mommy?" Sakura asked while slinging the kid on her hip. Ino and Shikamaru had been married for about two and a half years now. The happy-go-lucky couple had been in love practically since they were babies in diapers. Sakura thought it was romantic but Ino on the other hand thought it was the best thing since the invention of make-up.<p>

Their wedding had been one of the biggest event since Tusnade-sama had become Hokage. Sakura had been Maid-Of-Honour and Choji the Best Man with almost everyone in Konoha had attended to see Konoha's laziest guy marry Konoha's funkiest gal. Sakura walked through the open front door then down the hall to the laundry room where she heard slamming and muttering.

"Why did I ever become a house wife and a nurse?" Ino looked up and asked Sakura as she entered the laundry room. "Because you were in love with your childhood sweetheart. And still is." Sakura supplied. Ino grinned and came over to hug Sakura while she her twelve month old blonde daughter and pulled her nose. "Shikamaru's parents offered to babysit Nirri so that we can go on a mini vacation." Ino told Sakura as they walked into Ino's kitchen. The living room had toys scattered all over the place.

:I think that's great," Sakura said putting Nirri on her highchair and turning back to face Ino with her hands on her hips. "I could have babysit her besides I would be bored on my leave." Sakura said reaching over the granite counter and taking an apple from the plate then proceeding to eat it. "So what have you been doing with your life lately?" Ino asked uncapping a bottle of baby food and walking around the kitchen counter to her baby. Sakura's lips turned down with disapproval. "Nothing much..."

They continued their conversation found out everything that happened during the past couple of weeks. Then Sakura told her that it was time she headed over to her parents she was having dinner with them. They so happened to have something important to tell her. Nothing but shoving more of their damned arguments down her throat about getting married. They never gave up their marriage pep talk...

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 10:15 pm<strong>

Itachi stared out his bedroom window up at the fat globe of a moon hanging so brightly in the sky. His bed was just a mattress on the floor of the one flat house that he shared with his parents and his younger brother. The walls that separated his and Sasuke's room were made out of paper with green dragons spitting fire as the designs. There was a sliding door that lead out to a porch that wrapped around the entire house but the sliding door in his bedroom opened up to his mother's garden.

He laid with his hands behind his head, his bangs almost covering his eyes and completely shirtless. Emerald eyes flashed in his mind, almost turning the moon green. He smiled just the briefest lift of his top lip. She had reached the age of marrying since she had turned eighteen but he had given her two years extra time to date. Not that he approved of her dating any man around here especially his pompous brother. But she had surprised him. Instead of the party-till-the-end-of-the-world young adult he had expected, she hadn't wasted time on dating at all.

She had studied and worked from dusk till dawn. Never stopping or giving up on her patients. He was proud of her. Proud to be able to call her his wife in a couple of weeks if not months. The sound in the other room brought him up short. When he heard a bang and a muted cursing Itachi sat up. "Are you alright little brother?" Itachi called out quietly. "Would you care to explain why you and mother are planning a wedding and why Sakura's name is in it?" Sasuke asked as he slid Itachi's bedroom door open and marched in unannounced.

Itachi on the other hand paid him no attention. Seeing that he wasn't getting anyway with Itachi he marched back out the door , slid it shut with a bang then stomped into his own room and shut the door. Itachi grinned. Foolish little brother. Itachi pushed the sheet off his abdomen to reveal khakis trousers, he walked over to his closet and selected a black T-shirt that stretched over the breath of his shoulders then he walked to the sliding door that led into the garden. "Where do you go?" He heard Sasuke's voice and turned to smirk at him.

"Mind your own business, little brother," he said looking over Sasuke's shoulder at the digits on the clock that glowed white in his darkened room. Ten-thirty, it read. Sakura would be long a sleep by now. He thought as he formed the necessary hand signs for his transportation jutsu. He appeared out side her bedroom window. The room was dark but the moon illuminated her small form curled up on the big bed. Itachi eased the window gently open then stepped through landing softly on the carpeted floor.

She stirred and her hair clung to her jaw and her lips with the movement and she clutched her blanket closer. He walked to the bed his eyes never leaving her lips nor did they miss the way her pink eyelashes swept her rose-colored cheeks. The expression on her face was not one of pain but there was anger and sadness in the set of her pink brows. Gently Itachi leaned in to her still form and cleared away the lock of bubble gum hair that had been clinging to her lips He leaned over further and his lips brushed her forehead.

The frown deepened then smoothed away and Itachi trailed his lips down her temple taking in her sweet scent of lilacs mixed with sunshine. As his lips continued to trail down her temples he whispered her name and she smiled, sighing contently as she settled into her pillow. But he wasn't satisfied with that so he continued trailing his lips until they reached the corner of her lips. Her smile deepened highlighting her dimples and he captured her mouth with his. She moaned in pleasure and her hand left the pillow, searching for him.

But he pulled away from her and was out the window in the same instance, her window curtains barely fluttered as he departed. He watched from the shadows as she sat up then touched her lips with her fingers. Then as if she didn't believe something she shook her head and laid back down on her bed. He sigh releasing his pent up frustration of not having her in his arms and the fact that she was going on a dangerous mission he would have to talk to the Hokage... Itachi sighed again then took his regular seat outside her bedroom window and leaned against the wall of her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 11:45 am<strong>

"You know I can't send you out on that mission." An angry blonde with blue eyes said irritatingly at the man standing in front of her desk. "If you can't assign me to that mission then take her off of it," Uchiha Itachi growled. " You know that's impossible and you also know that no one can stand both Naruto and Sasuke on the same team other than Sakura." Lady-Tusnade, fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

He was being so damn difficult -as all Uchiha behaved. "I don't care. I don't want what's mine in any sort of danger especially not that of the Akasuki." His voice voice was low and threatening. "So you take her off or you put me on." Itachi almost growled at the woman that sat before him. She sigh and ran her hand through her messy blonde hair again. "I suppose I could send Kakashi on another mission and assign you as leader of Team Seven." Tusnade mused to herself. "Okay here's the deal. You replace Kakashi as Team leader but only for this mission. I'll inform Sakura about the change of plan. And please for your own safety as well as mine **do not** babysit Sakura. She hates it." Tusnade warned and Itachi almost grinned.

Sakura's anger was like that of a kitten compared to his. She tilted her head so she could see the raven haired ninja with mischief dancing in her eyes. "Just when are you going to tie the knot . There are a lot of people -men if you know what I mean -from other countries sending marriage request for Sakura you know." Itachi's brows snapped together and he growled at Tusnade his eyes flashing red and his fist clenched.

"Not to worry we've politely turned them away stating of course that she is already spoken for." Tusnade said with a smile that said you're still below me boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Guys This Was A Long Chappie Hope You Enjoy It I worked Really Hard To Make Sure There Were No Mistakes Please Review :)<strong>


	5. STATEMENT

**Let me say this to all of you especially YOU InARealPickle I made a statement that I've reduced Itachi's age to 8 apparently YOU can't read and I would appreciate it if you stop reading my story and telling me bad stuffs a warning. I can be really nasty when it comes to it and my ability should not be questioned by you.**

**Every one is allowed to make a mistake or two and by the way when it comes to illegal I've rated it M and that's for mature encase you didn't know and just because you don't like it it doesn't mean that other people don't have a right to like what you don't like.**

**So I'll say this now if you know you're not gonna like my story save your time as well as mine and don't tell me shit. I'd appreciate your criticism but that is all I am going to take and by the way I'm in no way trying to make this like the Manga AND it's my brain and my ideas that I write. I'm starting to REALLY DISLIKE YOU SO PLEASE STOP WITH YOUR SHIT! AND LEAVE ME ALONE. **

**Its persons like you that kill the dreams of other people and let me tell you this you can say all you want but you are not going to kill my dream so BACK OFF!AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**

**oh and thanks everyone for the reviews **


	6. AN

**Hey everyone I know you're going to be disappointed in me but One of my readers have accused me of theft and since i don't take to well to people lying on me I've decided to discontinue this story until I've read the one that I'm being accused of stealing. I do admit that I got the first chapter from my sister and she admits to having based it on a story that she has read.**

**So I'm taking some time away from my story so that I can read this other one and see if it goes in anyway like mine. I do apologize to you Appearance Deceived even though you're the one accusing me of thieving and no I don't feel bad about apologizing because my parents thought me that you're never to old to say I'm sorry.**

**Any way I've already finished reading three chapters of the story, it's name is Mangekyou by the way and I've seen so far that the rest of my chapters of His Possession is nothing like it except for chapter one but I still want to make sure though before i continue so you guys will hear from me soon and I'm so so sorry... this'll teach me not to take ideas from any one any more.**

**Once again I'm not too old to say I'm sorry... **


	7. Chapter 3

_"Not to worry we've politely turned them away stating of course that she is already spoken for." Tusnade said with a smile that said you're still below me boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Monday: 9:30 am<strong>

"Why does he always take this long?" Naruto asked shifting his weight from foot to foot. Him along with Sasuke and Sakura were standing by the gates of Konoha waiting for their always-late-Sensi. Sakura paid no attention to him or Sasuke, who if she might add seemed quiet angry about something. But she didn't care too much to ask, the sun was already up and the leaves were glistening in the brilliant sunlight.

It felt so good on her face, she mused as she tilted her head so that the sun could touch her nose, her cheeks as well as her neck. The presences of someone made her turn to see who it was since the persons chakra levels were way higher than Kakashi's and besides it seemed familiar too. So when she turned around she wasn't surprised to see Uchiha Itachi standing in front of her.

"The Hokage has sent Hatake Kakashi on another mission and I've been assigned to go with Team Seven." So that was what Sasuke had been angry about, he'd known that his brother was coming on the mission. But why was he angry? Oh that wasn't her problem. They needed to get on the road. "Okay guys since we have everything in order it's time for us to get a move on." Sakura said turning around and quickly making her way towards Konoha's gates, tipping her head in acknowledgement to the guards as she passed them on her way out.

This mission was going to be hell she could already see that. Naruto was the only one she could stand, Sasuke was too stuck up for her to handle and she just couldn't stand Itachi's presence because it always seemed protective and that was one thing that she hated with a passion. "Hey Sakura-chan can I ask you something?" Sakura looked over at Naruto his cheeks were red. And she had a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask.

"Yea, sure go ahead." She said meeting his summer blue eyes he but determinedly looked away. "I-it's about d-dating..." he mumbled and she could see and feel his embarrassment. They were still trailing the path that led right up to Konoha's entrance gate. "Well you see...I wanted to know...i-if you'll go on a date...with me...j-" but a growl cut him off and both Sakura as well as Naruto looked to see where it came from. Neither Uchiha's battered an eyelid in their direction. Both their faces masks of granite.

"Sure I'll help you out." Sakura said dropping her voice to a whisper so the neither of the other two men could hear. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and slid his arm around her shoulder. "We should hasten our steps, so that we can find a place to rest by nightfall." Itachi said. They stepped off the trail using the trees so that could move a lot faster. Sakura kept pace with while Itachi led the way and Sasuke followed. They kept up their pace until Itachi said they should break for lunch and Sakura had a grudging feeling that it was because of her that he stopped the team.

_'Maybe it's his view about women in particular?' _Inner Sakura offered. Inner Sakura was the meaner, nastier and bolder side of Sakura. Sometimes she overrode the sensible Sakura and often tried to go on a rampage. But the saner Sakura had control over her pretty tight. _'Look at how he treats his mother.' _Sakura's ego went on. _'**It has nothing to do with his view of women in particular." **_Sakura snapped. She's seen it, felt it flowing from him like he couldn't help it especially when he was around her. That protectiveness just flowed unchecked.

**_'He thinks I'm weak just because I'm a girl.'_** She ranted on in the privacy of her mind while she turned up her nose at him. They had stopped just in a clearing. Someone had recently chopped down trees and telling from the slight discoloration of the stomps that were left she would say about two to three days earlier, but anyway it was the perfect spot to stop.

Naruto was sitting on one of the stomps, kicking at the brown leaves that were on the forest bed. She could see that he was thinking hard about something. _Hinata_. Any bet. Sakura knew he had the hots for her that's why she was willing to help. After all most of the times her matchmaking paid off. Ino and Shikamaru were proofs of that. Now she would add one more couple to her wall of love. Sakura thought smiling as she munched cheerfully on her Granola bar.

If she ate anything heavier than that then she would get stitches when they started out again. And she was determine to show the Uchihas that they weren't the only ones with a stamina of steel. Trying not to glare at the object of her hatred Sakura got up and hoped that, that hinted that she was ready to go. It did and they had the same formation as before. Itachi in front and Sasuke behind leaving Naruto and herself in the middle.

She didn't mind at all. She loved Naruto in a way that she didn't Sasuke. As a matter of fact if she admitted it she had never really paid any attention to Sasuke during their years of growing up together. Of course she did worry about him that was inevitable because it was in her nature to worry about people and she worried about both him and Naruto but that was just about how far her feelings for him went.

A muttered oat brought Sakura back to paying attention to her running. Looking to her left she saw that Naruto was okay. Itachi was alright because he kept his pace but as she looked back she could see that they were about fifty yards away from Sasuke. Sakura stopped and retraced her steps. Unknown to her that as she had made that dead stop someone else had felt it and also her slight worry.

Upon reaching closer Sakura saw that one of Sasuke's leg was caught in a bear trap. She frowned, a gentle furrow of her delicate pink brows. Who would put a _bear trap_ in a tree? And how come only Sasuke had stepped in it? Instantly Sakura searched the area for chakra signatures and found none. There was no one around here for miles. Having accomplished that no one was around but them Sakura turned emerald eyes back to her teammate and they narrowed in on the claw-like-teeth that had Sasuke's foot in its grip.

It was very rusty but all the more dangerous. "Hold still you idiot." She muttered when he wrung his foot and tried to kick the trap off. Sakura took the couple more steps that it took to get to him and she squatted, so that she could inspect his injury. "I'll shatter it. That way you won't have to feel the pain of me prying the trap off your foot. What ever flints remain I'll removed them."

Upon saying those words Sasuke watched as Sakura pinched the rusted iron and it crumbled. She looked so fragile, yet someone who underestimated her would sink faster than a rock thrown overboard. He liked that about her. The innocence that she seemed to have no clue about. Of all the girls in the village he had taken to her mostly because she hadn't ran after him like a sex craved teenager. Come to think of it, he didn't think she'd ever had sex before or kissed a guy. Unless of Itachi had taken the liberty to rob her sweet mouth of its innocence that night that he had taken her home.

His fist clenched. It wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let Itachi have her. He had known her first. He was the one that had taken her home to meet their parents and it was about time he started acting on her. She needed to know how he felt. Naruto sat beside a tense Uchiha Itachi but he didn't seem to notice and Itachi was grateful for whatever it was that had the blonde's head up in the clouds.

Right now he had bigger problems to deal with. What if when they arrived at the Iron Village the Akatsuki member were still lurking there, would Sakura allow him to protect her? He'd seen her irritation when he had ordered that they break for lunch. And even though he couldn't get a grip on the emotions that seemed to be running rampant within him he had a much better facial expression and posture.

As always the Uchiha prodigy had a stoic expression that seemed to separate him from the people around him. Everyone that was except Sakura. He could still remember the days when she was no more than five years old and she was still able to lighten his mood with just one of her brilliant smiles after his father had delivered the news that he had to protect his clan even if it cost him his freedom.

He had thought fathers were suppose to protect their families not push them to a limit that not even a grown man could stand. But it was Sakura and her brilliant smile along with her captivating emerald eyes that had given him the strength to hang in there. It wasn't the physical weight that had been rested on his shoulders that had bothered him, it was the emotional troll that he couldn't bear and not having anyone to lay some of those burdens on had been tough. He had known then that he wasn't normal because though the jobs he had been assigned had taken a troll on his physical strength his mental strength had never once budged. And that had proven to him as well as his father that he was the prefect weapon for the Uchiha clan.

Now he watched the woman of his pride poke and fussed at his brother. She was mature enough to hold her own he knew that but he didn't trust it. And he knew that Tusnade-sama had asked him not to baby sit her your apprentice but she didn't know what Sakura meant to him. So she couldn't possibly understand how hard it was knowing that the one he had fought for since age eight was probably now in danger.

Sakura pushed healing as well as soothing chakra into the wound and tried not to get irritated at Sasuke's inconvenient accident. It would be better if she could fix him up fast so that they could move on. The more more grounds they covered the better it would be for them at night fall and would bring them closer to completing this mission. Being the only girl on the team didn't make her feel weak. No. Instead it gave her a sense of pride knowing that she was needed here. And Sasuke's little accident just proved what she was thinking.

And a measure of sense told her that being protective was part of Itachi's nature just as healing was part of hers. It was just around her and she was sure of that. It came naturally to him as did her healing to her. "Try to keep most of your weight on your left leg." She instructed while bandaging his foot. "We will travel for another hour then we set up camp. Naruto you will take first watch." Itachi did not mention that he had no intention of allowing Sakura guard duty. It would just fire her up and right now or as a matter of fact anytime, he didn't think he could handle her temper not without being forced to use violence...

* * *

><p>They set up camp just as the sun's ray faded just as Itachi had ordered and while Naruto was ordered first look-out Sakura tried to finish the soup she was cooking but for all her efforts the fire could only cook the food so fast. And to beat off the inevitable feeling of being watched by Itachi, Sakura unrolled Naruto's bedroll for him. Then she went over to Sasuke and began unwinding the bandage she had placed on his right foot earlier. The injury had improved and though she could have healed it completely she had feared that the rusted bear trap could have easily infected his cut and she didn't want to heal him on the outside and kill him on the inside.<p>

That was not the way a skilled doctor as herself would operate. Besides if Uchiha Sasuke were to die at her expense Sakura was sure she would not live to see the sun blaze over the next horizon because Uchiha's in all size and shapes would be after her. She checked then double checked his wound as best as she could with the moonlight and when she found no red-like lines springing from the wound to indicate infection she bandage it back up with a new bandage then went over to give the soup a vigorous stir. Seeing that it needed just a little more time Sakura decided to full Naruto's as well as Sasuke's water bottle.

Itachi would just have to do his own there was nothing wrong with him. She grabbed the bottles and walked to the running river they or more like Itachi had decided that they camp beside. Upon returning Sakura dished out food for Sasuke and placed it in his hands along with a spoon and then she handed him his water bottle. He murmured his thanks. Then she did the same for herself as well as Naruto deciding that she would cut him some slack and keep guard for him unknowingly to the older Uchiha.

He didn't comment when she left him to get his own food. _'Why would he?' _Inner Sakura taunted. But Sakura pushed away those thoughts before they could form thoughts that she didn't want or images she couldn't control. The man was getting married for Kami's sake. She walked the fifteen meters that Naruto was then sprung with the agility of a cat onto the fat tree branch that he was sitting on. "Here." She handed him a steaming bowl of soup. "It's not ramen but it's good." Sakura said when he turned up his nose at the soup.

"Eat up. I'll stay guard so you can catch some Z's, I can see you're out of it." Sakura said handing him his water. He gave her a foxy grin the playfully leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Kay baby sis." He said and then the food claimed his attention. Sakura shook her head at his endearment though she had been born months ahead of him he still resorted to calling _her_ baby sis when he was the baby. Literally speaking. She had been born first. In March, the Sasuke in July and him, Naruto, in October. She shook her head again the began eating her share.

"So," Naruto said in between spoonfuls of soup. "How's Teme? Is he whining yet?" Naruto grinned playfully and Sakura couldn't resist the infectious grin he was effecting. Who could anyway? Oh yea. Right. The Uchiha's could. That put a stop to her train or thoughts. Why did everything that happened always seem to be centered around the Uchiha's. _'Because it does.'_ Inner Sakura shrugged and Sakura ignored her, her inner had been trying to pick fights for a while now. **_'Not happening.**'**_** Sakura reassured her and returned her attention to her food. _'Killjoy.' _

**_'I heard that.'_** Sakura warned her inner then went back to her food. "If there's anything I'd rather eat other than ramen it's your cooking Sakura." Naruto said with a grin then he took a swing at his water. Sakura finished up then began settling into a grove between the tree branch and bark when she heard. "Haruno." One word. Her name had her straightening up with lightening speed.

"Yes Uchiha-San." she answered as calmly as possible.

"It's not your turn to keep guard, so get your pink ass down here and back to camp." She had to admit when Uchiha Itachi said jump your answer should be how high and though she hated that he had seen through her plan she could help the bubble of giggle that erupted from her when she thought of him saying _"her pink ass"._ Had he ever seen her ass to know whether it was pink or not? "Night. And sorry. I tried." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed Naruto's cheeks. Then she was on the crunchy forest floor and staring in the face of Uchiha Itachi.

"I would appreciate it if you obeyed my orders rather than disobey them because trust me Haruno I have methods to make you obey me." He said and a shiver slithered down her spine. Okay, so she should have listened and she had to admit that she liked him better when he was being humorous and that wasn't quiet often. They walked in silence back to back to their camp and Sakura placed her dishes along with Naruto's, Sasuke's and Itachi's deciding that she would wash them when it was her turn to be the look out.

Sasuke was already out like a candle flame. She eased into her sleeping bag and settled in as comfortable as she could get and felt her eye lids suddenly become heavy. Maybe she really was tired after all...

* * *

><p>Itachi kissed her forehead then sigh and braced back on the tree bark beside her bedroll to keep watch. The jutsu he had placed on her should last until they were ready to leave in the morning. He had to admit that he was being a <em>little <em>over protective of her but so what? She was a magnet for danger. So who could blame him for being so protective of her? But for now, knowing that she was safe and all he could plan their battle strategies for the village up ahead. According to the report that he had received from the Hokage.

The Akatsuki were after a forbidden jutsu that only certain families of the Iron Village possessed. Itachi looked down at Sakura and frowned, even a medic of her status couldn't find a cure for to the metallic cloud that was filled with poisonous gas and as if that weren't enough the flints of iron that were transported by the cloud were deadly when inhaled, the flints lodged onto your lungs as well as blocked the valves of your heart and resulted to bleeding through the nostrils as well as the mouth.

He didn't like to picture Sakura anywhere near something as deadly as that. Again he gritted his teeth at the Hokage's stubborn nature. Sakura was her apprentice and she should have had a little more compassion for the pink haired Kunoichi and taken her off this mission. He'd have gladly substituted himself in her place. But no, that blonde Hokage had to make everything difficult for him.

As if he didn't have that already, more specifically with a pile of soft pink locks. Itachi's eyes drifted over to his brother. He never rivaled Sasuke and he wasn't about to start either. He'd seen they way Sasuke looked at Sakura and he understood what drew his brother to her other than her beauty. Sakura among quiet a few and that few only depicted to two more girls and Sakura being the third one that hadn't picture themselves in love with his little brother.

And he knew that Sakura still didn't think of Sasuke in any other way other than being her teammate. Naruto on the other hand possessed a charm that was unlike his younger brother's stone cold attitude towards the unwanted attention that he was receiving. Naruto seemed to calm the people around him, Sakura, being one of those people. He saw the way she looked at him. With stars in her eyes, it was how he wanted her to look at him. But of course that was the kid in him talking because he hadn't been loved the way a normal child should be loved by both parents.

Instead of any of those he had a bunch of Uchiha council as well as his father breathing down his neck. Of course as he had grown he had put his foot down. Now his clan council as well as his father knew not to piss him off given the powers that he now possessed...

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 10:50 am<strong>

Their mission had been hell, Sakura thought as she left the Hokage's tower. Itachi had been over protective, Sasuke had started acting weird around her and as if it could not get any worst than it already was Naruto's head had been up in the clouds most -wait- all of the days that they were out on the mission. She sigh, Tusnade-sama had finally granted her,her long overdue leave. Three months of bliss.

What more did she want? Ahh...nothing else. From tomorrow -no wait- make that from the day after tomorrow because tomorrow she had to talk to her parents. They had something important to tell her. Sakura yawned. She was tired, though having slept every night that they were out on that mission she still felt tired.

Itachi had said that being a medic she had had to have rest because no one really knew when she would be needed so she hadn't been assigned guard duty. And true to what he had said they had had to fight and she was left to watch on from the sidelines as they fought. _Ordered _ by Itachi not to join in the fight because she would need her chakra to heal them afterwards.

But though she had been trying to explain to him that her chakra reserves were way more than him, Naruto _and _Sasuke combined he had refused to let to let her fight along side them. It couldn't have gotten anymore ridiculous, she had thought, then he had placed Sasuke to guard her as if she were a baby. Itachi being over-protective was an understatement. Of course they had found what they had been sent for Uchiha Itachi never failed a mission and this one was no exception. They had gained the information they were after within two days of reaching the village

Then spent two more days fighting off enemies from countless villages all after what they, themselves were after. Sakura sigh again and sped up her pace. Her apartment was a ten minute walk from the Hokage's tower and she was starving and her eyes were fighting each other to stay open...

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 7:05 am <strong>

It wasn't the sun that work her this morning, nor was it the chirping of the yellow canary that sang from right outside her bedroom window. It was the fact that she was meeting the man she had to marry today. Her parents had said that he was eight years her senior. She didn't have a problem with that. What she did have a problem with was her parents forgetting to mention to her that she had had an arranged marriage arranged for her since the day she had been born.

What if she had gone and fallen in love with someone that she would have wanted to spend the rest of her life with? What would have happened then? She had asked her parents those questions and they didn't seem to have an answer to gave her. She could already see it, feel it, this was going to be the worst Sunday of her life. She got out of bed taking the bed sheets with her so she wouldn't have to come back for them later.

Sakura walked into the kitchenette an hour later after finishing her chores around the house and taking her bath. Her mother, Suna Haruno, had asked her to dress her best today. Not that she needed dressing up to show her beauty. But what the hell? She spent the next three hours looking for her best Kimono and in the end she found a white one with green dragons as the pattern. She would have to go shopping for a Shiromuku (White Kimono robe worn by Japanese brides).

She spent the next two hours piling all of her wayward soft curls on top of her head. Her make-up was but a touch of mascara and cherry-lip gloss. Her mother had offered to let her dress at their house but she had refused . She wanted to make an entrance that would make the guy she was about to marry drool. And though it was a bit disappointing that she couldn't get to chose the man she was to marry, she found that she didn't care. At least her wedding would keep her mind off Itachi Uchiha's and his bride.

Promptly at five Sakura left her apartment stopping now and then to talk with her friends. Naruto was the hardest one to get raid of. "What's the occasion Sakura-chan?' He asked as he walked with her to her parents house. "Nothing's the occasion Naruto. Now beat it before I cut into so many million tiny pieces that even Hinata won't recognize you." She told him with a death glare and he pulled up short and left.

Everyone knew not to mess with Sakura when she was upset. She reached her parents house a few minutes later. "Mom I'm here," She called out as she entered the house. "Sakura sweetie we're in the garden come on through." Her parents house was a two story and to get to the garden one had to walked through the living room. Her father had had it made that way so that their guests could see what a great job her mother had done with the garden.

Now Sakura picked her way through the living room already over flowing with presents and walked towards the glass sliding door and slide it open then froze in place as her gaze swept the garden and landed on the man that stood up...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Word count 4,622<strong>

**So here's another chapter up guys I hope you guys like it. And thanks for all those reviews I loved them a lot. :) There were really nice.**

**So before you ask. I don't know whether I have Naruto's birthday month correct I know that Sakura's is in March and Sasuke's is in July but is Naruto's own in October? That's all I hope u guys review **


	8. Chapter 8

Now Sakura picked her way through the living room already over flowing with presents and walked towards the glass sliding door and slide it open then froze in place as her gaze swept the garden and landed on the man that stood up...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>She stood with her mouth open for a full minute, emotion after emotion chasing each other fleetingly across her face, until she saw the man with long blackish-brown hair tied back in a low ponytail with bangs hanging down both sides of his face, smirked. Like a gavel pounding for the last time in court declaring a death sentence an angry mask slid into place on Sakura's face.<p>

"Come take a seat dear." Suna called out to her daughter as she got up from her comfortable seat at the tinted green glass top, iron work table sheltered by a cream beach umbrella, blocking out the afternoon sun. Sakura watched as if in slow motion as her mother came towards her with her arms outstretched then her eyes slid slowly around the table taking in its occupants.

Mikoto sat near her husband, smiling broadly while she looked over in Sakura's direction while Fugaku sat with his face like a stone. Hiriki's eyes seemed to touch on everything around the garden except on his daughter. And Sasuke's face was a barely controlled fury that made Sakura wonder what his problem was. "You look so beautiful dear." She faintly heard her mother say over the pounding in her head.

Then she was being dragged in the direction that she had no desire at all to go in. It seemed like nothing was real, everything seemed surreal, then like a bomb exploding everything went back to normal. Her mother's chatter wasn't coming in slow motion any longer and Mikoto wasn't leaning slowly over to Itachi any longer, she was already there whispering something in his ear and he was nodding.

His eyes as serious as ever. This wasn't the playful man she had looked after a few weeks ago in the hospital. She felt something ran up her spine. Fear? Or was it anger? Her eyes drifted over to Sasuke and she saw that his mask of fury was still there but no one else seemed to notice but her. "Take a seat right here." Suna said cheerfully as she pulled out the empty chair beside Itachi.

Sakura sat numbly feeling like a puppet with her mother pulling the strings. "I can't believe its been twenty years since we made that agreement to marry your daughter to our son." Mikoto said to Suna and the red headed woman smiled brilliantly. "It seems like it was only yesterday when Sakura was taking her first baby steps now she's all grown up and marrying in a couple of weeks." Tears suddenly shone in her mothers eyes.

Great. _**'Just great. I'm suppose to be the one crying not her.' **_Sakura thought angrily as she ignored that man that sat beside her. Mikoto sat next to her husband on one end of the table while Suna sat next to her husband on the other end of the table. Sasuke was the only one that sat alone. The normally peaceful garden that Sakura had spent almost all her childhood days in now felt over-populated.

"Don't look so angry." Itachi whispered in her ears and Sakura's head snapped in his direction and she glared at him, while he smirked. "Am I suppose to feel flattered that I'm to marry you?" Sakura asked in a furious whisper, plastering an automatic smile on her face when she looked up and saw Mikoto and Suna looking in their direction. She just couldn't believe that two weeks ago she had been a _little_ jealous of the woman that Itachi was going to marry. And she couldn't believe that that woman was _her._

"I wouldn't have liked to think that." He said then paused. "But you certainly haven't disappoint me one bit." He continued while leaning closer over to her. Sakura didn't meet his gaze -which she felt burning into her face -instead her eyes wondered around the table and they encountered Sasuke's angry gaze. It wasn't directed at her mind you, but at the man that sat beside her. But for all the fire that burned in his eyes she knew that Sasuke was infiltrated because his brother wasn't paying him any attention.

And Sakura was well as almost everyone in Konoha knew that Sasuke didn't take well to being ignored. "I know for sure that I'll always remember that expression that you had on your face when you saw me standing here." He said bring Sakura back to the matter at hand and as his words registered she came this close to emptying his glass of chilled water on him.

"You flatter yourself too much Uchiha. I'll bring your self-esteem down a notch or two." She promised him with a sweet smile. The arrogant swine. He thought he could get away with everything. _'Well he sure is getting away with you.' _Inner Sakura whispered. _**'The hell he is.' **_Sakura replied refusing to let him get that amount of power over her. She could throw a tantrum but she knew that it would only make _her_ look bad. And even then she bet it still wouldn't change the marriage arrangement between them.

"No, I think it's you who needs a lesson or two on 'how to treat your fiance and his family when they are meeting the bride-to-be for the first time.'" Itachi said mockingly but Sakura could detect the anger coiled like a Cobra ready to strike with blinding speed. So instead of feeding _her _anger coals to bring up the heat she paid attention to her surroundings. The sun was sinking behind the clouds and with it the garden lights sprung on. Highlighting all the pains her parents had gone through to make the place look beautiful.

Normally the ground floor of her parents house was dark -making it impossible to see through the glass from to outside. Now lights were glowing from the inside leaving no dark shadows around. Sakura sat backing the garden, therefore giving her a clear view into the house. She could see the wooden stairs painted white with green trimmings leading up to the first floor. There were white ferry-lights curled around the banister. And she could see that her mom had tried to set order with the gifts in the living room, the way she'd set them.

"Sakura since you're starting your leave, you can help plan your wedding. I'm sure Itachi will be pleased to help." Suna said and Sakura's head snapped in her mother's direction like a stubborn rubber band recoiling to its original form. "Huh...mother, I-I'm not going on leave," Sakura lied refusing to look over at the man sitting beside her nor his brother whose gaze was burning on her forehead.

"But Tusnade-Sama sent the papers over confirming it." Weren't mother's suppose to cover for their daughters? Sakura thought hanging her head in guilty silence while she blushed furiously. "Trying to get away from me isn't going to help." Itachi told her quietly. "I hate you," she spat the words in his direction. "Careful," he said almost instantly as those words left her lips, "hat is the sister of love."

"Bite me." She told him out of the side of her mouth. "Trust me I've thought of that -and I've found it quiet an interesting thought." Itachi whispered in her ear and she felt a tingle that began from the tip of her toes and ended at the very top of her head. "Okay everyone its time for dinner." Suna said with a little clap of her hands as she rose to her feet but Hiriki was the one who reached the glass sliding doors first.

"Can Sakura and I have a minute. We'll be with you guys in a moment." Taking Sakura's elbow and staring her in the direction of the fountain before he could get a reply from the elders but as Itachi begun staring her away from the rest of the party Sakura caught the look of scorn that Sasuke threw in her direction as he got up and made his way indoors.

Holding her head as well as her dignity as high as possible, Sakura walked without reducing herself to the almost irresistible urge of stomping her feet. That was for little children and she wasn't a child any longer. So no matter how much dirty looks Sasuke threw at her she wasn't going to let them get to her. Because it wasn't her fault that she was marrying his brother, he would just have to learn how to share Itachi Uchiha with her, even if he didn't like it.

They walked in silence, -a furious one on her part -until he brought her to a stop in front of him and she barely kept herself from shifting her weight from foot to foot in an act of boredom. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura froze at his question. He just couldn't be real. How could he ask 'what was wrong with her' when the answer to was standing right in front of his arrogant nose or in truth the answer was him?

"I can't believe you just asked me that question Uchiha-San. I mean how can I marry you after spending almost half my life around your brother?" Sakura asked meeting his gaze head on and trying to ignore that very strong undercurrent that seemed to be charging out of his body and flowing into hers. His brows mushed together. "You have feelings for my brother?" He asked almost shocked and Sakura found herself wondering if the man in front of her was either dumb or stupid.

How had he became Konoha's most feared ninja? "You did _not_ just say that. Look Itachi-San, what I'm trying to get at here is that, I can't marry you not after I've spent half of my life trying to cope with your arrogant, low down, emotionless, bastard-" "Are you done yet? Itachi cut across her. "Not quiet, but since you get the picture." She said with a gesture of her hands. "I don't think I can take on another Uchiha full time. That might just drive me insane." She said with a sigh.

He just stared at her then he broke out in a smile. He actually smiled, it wasn't a smirk or a phony fake smile, it was an actual smile and it made her heart stop them restart double time. Then he was holding her in his arms and she was smelling that sweet detergent that he used to wash his clothes and she almost buried her face in the front of his black and navy blue _Hakama _but caught herself before she embarrassed herself any further.

"What are you trying to do?" She demanded pulling away from his lovely smelling chest. "I'm not marrying you." She told him and was about to turn away but he didn't let her. "You have no choice." His voice was emotionless now and she realized yet again that she liked the funny Itachi better than the stone cold Itachi. "You can't tell me what to do or who to marry. 'M my own woman." She said shrugging off his hold on her.

Why had she never noticed before how muscular he was? She thought as she turned to walk away from him but her kimono only allowed her to go at a certain pace. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson or two." He told her while clutching her elbow. "I can walk, I'm not an invalid." She said while tugging her arm away from him but he clutched her elbow tighter and catching her as she stumbled over a stone in the rose lined footpath that led up the fountain.

Sakura could help but admire again her parents efforts to make the place look great. There were drooping white ferry-lights lining the end of the roof and some more pepper bulbs placed strategically in the well trimmed bushes. Hiriki had finally picked up the trimming machine without Suna having to take a stick to him. The pepper bulbs also ran the entire length of the rose lined footpath up to and around the splashing fountain. The garden looked bright in the fury red setting of the sun.

When they reached the end of the footpath where two well trimmed bushes stood filled with ferry-lights Itachi tugged her to a stop right in between the two bushes throwing them in the brightness of the florescent light spilling from the living room. She felt his gaze on her face as she fought hard to pretend that he wasn't there. Because he was -all muscles and hunky-ness, six foot three standing tall in front of her and his cologne which smelt like spice, if she might add, was so appealing that she wondered faintly how it was that she hadn't sprung on him yet.

Dear, Kami he was driving her insane and he wasn't even trying, she thought finally looking up chose that moment to dip his head to her five feet six inches height and caught her lips with his. Sakura felt a zing go through her entire body starting from the very top of her head down to the very tips of her toes and made them curl. Stars exploded in the dark and Sakura realized that she had her eyes closed but she didn't think to open them. Then as if her hands had a mind of their own they started moving up his chest palms pressed flat against his chest until they curved around his neck.

Bringing him closer to her as she kissed him back. Fireworks exploded along with the already falling stars behind her closed eyelids. She had never kissed anyone this way before. Maybe a peck on the cheek but this was different. Way different, she thought when she felt his tongue slip pass her lips and tangle with her own and wantonly she moaned clutching him closer for more and he gave her more.

Sakura felt his hands roamed over her back before one of them cupped her cheeks. Then they broke apart gasping for air but he still trailed tiny butterfly kisses along her jawline as well as her neck. Her heart rate was plummeting to the sky. What was Itachi Uchiha doing to her? Sakura thought frantically as the beating in her chest rose to her ears. His lips were trailing her neck as he was pausing momentarily to inhale her perfumed scented skin.

Sakura found that she couldn't think straight but with every pounding beat of her heart she realized what had just happened between her and Itachi Uchiha and felt as if a trap was closing in around her...There was no turning back now she realized and not because he always got his way but because she didn't want to let him go.

* * *

><p>It had been a trial to sit at the dinner table with the man that had almost turned her into a simmering puddle at his feet and and his angry brother, that couldn't seemed to keep his angry glare from returning towards her. Her mother's food had been great and that had been her excuse of not having to talk because every time someone asked a question that needed a reply her mouth was filled with the pilaf rice her mother had made or stuffed with the delicious Nimono.<p>

Now she stood at the door of her parents house between Suna and Hiriki Haruno to bid The Uchiha's Goodbye. "I'm so trilled that I'm having you you as my daughter-in-law." Mikoto said clasping her palms over Sakura's cheeks to bring her head down so she could kiss her. Sakura tried to smile as she thanked the woman then clasped the had of her soon-to-be-father-in-law. She paid Itachi as well as Sasuke no mind, ignoring them as much as possible.

It was amazing how calm she had stayed despite the whole situation but then again that was Sakura... well a part of her anyway. "I'll see you soon," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her on her cheek. Oh Sakura wanted so bad to stick her tongue out at him and tell him something bad him and his pig of a brother. But there were some pretty ancient ears around for those words so she bit her tongue and smiled at him.

The elder women hugged each other goodbye while the men shook hands and Sakura took that as her queue to and turned back into the house and head for the stairs. She walked slowly up the stairs then turned left, her room was the last door down the carpeted hallway. She always left clothes here encase she was staying a night or two in her parents home. And now her bedroom called to her like heaven calling to the good...


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura moaned then rolled over pulling her covers closer to her. She could feel the sun streaming in the window, it felt great and she could also feel the early morning chill along with that warmth but it didn't bother her. What did bother her though were the events of yesterday.

No it didn't bother her a bit that her parents had took it upon themselves to find a husband for her even if she was only an infant when they did –well of course it did but she was learning to cope with it –but that still didn't mean that they had had to look for the family that had what Sakura thought the biggest swine's for sons. Lord knows she was glad they hadn't chosen Sasuke for her.

It wasn't that she couldn't stand him because she could it was the only way she could have survived eight years of being on the same team with him. It was the way he went around with his head held high as if he were mightier than that of even the Hokage herself and Lord knew Sakura could only go so long before she wanted to pummel his face into the dirt.

Sakura sat up pushing the bed clothes with her. She couldn't stand Itachi Uchiha either if she thought Sasuke walked like he owned the streets then Itachi walked like he owned the world. He had to give but one glance and it would fell a lesser man. That was what she really couldn't understand or why?

Yea sure she knew he been highly thought of and sort after since age twelve as if that weren't enough the man had had his name placed in the alleged "black-book" before he was even fifteen. That right there spoke for itself. Sighing Sakura got to her feet and stretched feeling the kinks in her body untangled in a pleasurable feeling

If she didn't get going then her apartment wouldn't clean itself and it really did need a good cleaning. Then she'd drop in on Lady Tusnade and see if she could get her to reconsider her leave because there was no way that Sakura was going to lend a helping hand in the preparation of something that she didn't even want in the first place…

"Should I congratulate or lend you a shoulder to cry on?" The Hokage asked as she stared at the pink haired beauty sitting in the straight back chair in front of her desk. It wasn't every day that she get to see her apprentice and when she did it wasn't always fun and games.

"Neither. I would ask you to get me out of the marriage proposal but I know it'd be useless," Sakura said then caught the look on her teacher's face. "What? With my would-be-husband being Itachi? Phft he wouldn't allow it." Sakura said in defeat. Everyone knew that Itachi always got what he wanted.

"So instead I'll ask you to take back my leave." She said looking up with hope in her big, bright green eyes. Outside the Hokage's office the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, the leaves glistened as if they had just received a spray of rain and civilians went about their business in their normal quiet ways.

The office was wide with a lot of sun light streaming in through the big window that stood overlooking the market place, the floor was covered in wall-to-wall red carpet and the desk as always was stacked with papers waiting to be approved or reports to be read.

"No can do kiddo. Uchiha already dropped by this morning." Sakura sat up straighter in the chair. "He offered to kill the ninja that has been stealing our neighboring country's medical supplies in account for you leave extended." Sakura's mouth fell open.

"What?" She demanded angrily.

"You heard me I can't pass that opportunity up Sakura it's not like working is going to help your situation so why run when I know you can stand and face anything?"

"That no good idiot." Sakura muttered under her breath then stood up and started walking towards the doors. So much for the 'big guns' he already had everything planned out why would he want her leave extended? It made no sense because even then she wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing but plan that stupid wedding.

Nuh uh he had another think coming. Most of the females in Konoha would have jumped on the chance of being Uchiha Itachi's wife without thinking twice about it but not Sakura all she wanted from him was her freedom. She wasn't going to be anyone's baby breeder and if he thought she was going to have kids this young he had another think coming!

Wait –what?

Why was she thinking about baby making as if he'd even suggested it? Sakura felt her cheeks heat up terribly and made a mad dash for the door before Shizune could get a look at her face. But then it hit her even if he hadn't brought up the topic she knew what his parents were expecting from the both of them.

Fugaku Uchiha had made it clear on more than one occasions that he wanted grandchildren and he wanted them early Sakura paused realizing that he had been throwing hints back then at both her and Itachi if only she'd known…

She reached the entrance gate of the Hokage's tower nodded at the guards standing there then set out for her apartment. The streets weren't busy it was a working day and everyone was either at work or school which left Sakura with nothing to do but head home and try to put her mind at ease by trying to sleep.

"Sakura." She froze mid step on the sidewalk she'd know that voice anywhere, turning slightly Sakura glanced over her shoulder and watched as the man dressed in ANBU attire land softly on the side walk and started approaching her. He looked like he was just returning from a mission she couldn't see his face because it was concealed by the fox faced mask he was wearing. Sakura felt at a disadvantage because he was appraising her face and emotions while she had access to none of his but his blank eyes.

As if sensing her discomfort he removed his mask and she was treated to the sight of his handsome face but for all his efforts removing his mask did nothing because his face was a hard mask as well giving nothing away. Sakura watched as he stopped no more than three short steps away from her. And felt the attraction between them flared and knew he had but to kiss her and she'd go up in flames.

Hadn't he done that to her just last night? Dropping her eyes from his she demanded. "What do you wanted Uchiha-san?" She knew it would irritate him the _san_ bit anyway. She waited but he didn't rise to the bait instead he did the opposite. He leaned in and did to her again what he'd done last night he took her lips in a soft quick kiss then retreated when he saw her clenched her fists.

"Why did you do it?" She demanded unsteadily.

He didn't play innocent instead he smirked and said. "I want you to myself. Is that so bad Haruno?" No it wasn't it was awful. He was just a selfish conniving man that thought of nothing but his needs. But that didn't surprise her, after all, all the Uchihas she knew were selfish and Uchiha Itachi was no different.

"My mother wants to see us." Itachi muttered reaching out and taking her elbow. "It's something about planning our wedding; she's having a field day with all the activities that are taking place in the Uchiha compound." Itachi said almost mockingly with that warmth that you only heard when he was speaking about his mother.

Feeling like she was being railroaded Sakura dug her heels in the side walk pulling Itachi to a halt. "I don't want any part in this. I know I have no way out of this marriage but I'm not going to pretend that I'm the ecstatic bride who can't wait to marry you." Sakura said meeting his mocking gaze head on.

"You have no choice. Whether you want to or not, Sakura you are going to plan our wedding because you know you can't refuse Mikoto _anything._" He said chillingly. He was blackmailing her she knew it but there was no way out of this.

"I hate you." Sakura snapped.

"You told me already. Now come on we have to make a stop before we head over to the Uchiha compound." Itachi said taking her hand again and Sakura didn't try to pull her hand away it was no use creating a scene it would just draw attention to them and she didn't want that. People were already looking at them.

"Where are we going?" Sakura demanded when she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"We're going to the flower shop."

Sakura froze as those words fell from his lips. No way. No she wasn't going to the flower shop not with him holding her as if she were some possession that he had a right to. She wasn't going to Ino's flower shop because she knew that was where he was taking her Yamanaka's Flower Shop had the best flowers in Konoha and if Ino saw her with Uchiha Itachi she was going to have a fit.

"Come on Sakura I don't have all day." Itachi said irritatingly tugging her forward. It was at that moment that Sakura wished she didn't have bubblegum pink hair or was so ridiculously close with Ino. The shop had been extended and extra staff had been hired because Ino and her mother hadn't been enough to man the orders that were coming in.

The bell tinged as they walked through the glass doors and Sakura tried to pull away from him but instead of letting her arm go his hand snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him. Sakura snapped her head up so she could see his face.

It was no use his face was a mask again. Why was he doing this to her? Sighing Sakura gave up trying to defy him it was better if they could get along after all she was an adult now and for the past couple of hours she'd been behaving like a child.

Ino's head snapped up from where she'd been reading a magazine and her eyes instantly fell on the man that was standing at Sakura's side then Sakura watched as she did a double take as she took in the person he was standing next to and where his arm was.

"Um…Sakura?" Ino asked her brows furrowing as if she couldn't believe her own eyes. It wasn't her fault; Sakura thought wryly she couldn't believe it was her standing next to this man that she wanted to murder either.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Sakura said a bit nervously she knew Ino wasn't one to just stand around and stare, Ino at a loss for words was new to Sakura just as it was new to Ino herself.

"What are you doing with Uchiha Itachi?" Ino blunted out as if the man himself wasn't standing right there.

"Maybe you can be the first of Sakura's friends to congratulate us, we're getting married." Itachi said in what Sakura thought was the softest voice he'd ever used but then the thought of his voice got lost when she felt him gently kiss the side of her temple.

Ino's squeal of delight brought her out of her little abstraction. "Oh my Kami! I should have known. The nurses at the hospitals have been talking but I thought it was just gossip!" Ino reeled excitedly while Sakura stared at her as if she'd just grown an extra head.

"What do you mean 'the nurses at the hospital have been talking' we only got engaged yesterday?" Sakura asked nonplussed; all thoughts of where Itachis' hand was forgotten. Ino grinned at the both of them then fell into an explanation.

"Everyone at hospital thought it anomalous that Itachi here," she waved a hand to indicate the man stilling standing behind Sakura, "wanted no one but you to look after him and the nurses of course got jealous they thought it wasn't impartial that you got to have _both_ Uchihas at your disposal when they had none.

"It was a big misperception until Numi, you remember her don't you?" she asked her big azure eyes sparkling with delight and of course Sakura remembered her she had the world's biggest crush on Sasuke but she couldn't decide on whether she'd favored Naruto over him. "Suggested that maybe the reason why Itachi wanted only you to look after him was because you got jealous of having anyone's but your hands on him."

Sakura almost snorted at how far of the mark they were but caught herself, when Itachi tightened his hold on her and instead found herself with a forced smile on her lips. "Yes well everyone knows _my_ Sakura has an infuriated temper that can be hard to control at times."

Oh my! He was staking a claim but why? Sakura shook her head and cleared her throat, hinting him to get back to what it was that they'd came for. "Anyway we came to place an order of flowers I'm sure you know what Sakura's favorite flower is and we'd like to order enough to decorate the Uchiha compound no expenses spared."

Of course not, Sakura thought bitterly, he wouldn't want any expenses spared when it was his wedding. If only she hadn't been the bride in all this then it would have been much easier to just watch from the sidelines as this man got married to some other lucky woman.

"Sure." Ino replied. "Um I'll need to come see the Uchiha compound so that I can get an estimate on the amount of flowers that the wedding will need." Ino said scribbling madly across a note pad.

"It can be arranged," Itachi said levelly. "I'm sure Sakura would love to show you around since she'll be spending a lot of time at the Uchiha manor. We'd better be going."

"Come on Otto- san is waiting on us." Itachi said when they reached the sidewalk outside of Ino's shop. Itachi dropped his arm from around her waist and proceed to leap onto the nearest rooftop. "Come on Sakura." He ordered and Sakura seriously considered making a dash for the opposite direction.

It wouldn't have worked anyway he would just have caught her and haul her ass back to the Uchiha manor. So she leaped up behind him and they ran silently across the rooftops until they reached their destination. Sakura sprung from the rooftop and landed softly on her feet beside an already waiting Uchiha then made her own way into the house.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto sang from the sliding door that she was coming out of. Mikoto was one of those women that would always look good no matter what her age was. And now standing there in the hallway looking like a graceful woman further proved Sakura's theory.

"Did Itachi tell you? The house is finished, now you guys can have a proper honeymoon," the older woman said with much delight.

"No he didn't" Sakura said sending him a glare in the same man's direction.

"I'll see you later Otto-san." Itachi said dropping a peck on his mother's cheek then he leaped onto the roof top he had business to do.

"I wanted to show you the wedding décor I picked out." Mikoto said turning and leading the way inside. Oh Sakura was going to murder her soon to be husband when she got the chance. He really did want her to plan their wedding….Uchiha!

* * *

><p>"Sakura we need to talk." A Furious looking Sasuke said as she held her apartment door open. Well hello to you too, Sakura thought angril as she let him in. Now what was this about? First his brother now him.<p>

"You better have something good to tell me at this hour." Sakura told him angrily. After spending almost the entire day planning her wedding with his mother Sakura didn't think she had it in her to make small talk she was too tired.

"Why are you going through with this facade? My brother has no right to you, you're mine and I'm not sharing with him or anyone else." He said with a growl and Sakuar felt her jaw hit the floor. No way!


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Warning: a little lemon in this chap**

Sakura stared at the man before her as if he had grown another head. _His?_ She didn't quite understand that because the last time she checked Sasuke didn't have feelings for anyone but his mother. The Sasuke she knew was stone-cold and he didn't give a shit once something didn't concern him.

That was just the way he was, just the way she liked him; cold. But…somehow it wasn't an emotionless man that was standing in front of her. His eyes which were normally frozen solid or devoid of any emotions what so ever now blazed a fire that she had never seen in them before. There was for the first worry there in the depths of his onyx eyes Sakura noted as she sank into nearby chair.

Her vision blurred and she couldn't see anything, hell she couldn't even think straight. To say that he had shocked her was an understatement so Sakura did the next best thing. "Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked in a shallow voice. Sasuke spun around to face her and charcoal eyes but stunned green ones.

"Of course I am feeling fine. Why the hell won't I be?" He demanded and Sakura just stared at the man in front of her like he was a complete stranger and maybe he was because she had never seen him like this. He seemed…_haunted _in a way.

"Good," Sakura said swallowing with great difficulty, "now that topic of your health is out of the way. _What did you just say to me?" _Sakura demanded incredulously.

Sasuke regarded Sakura with wry eyes; she was tired he could see it in the slight slump in her shoulders and the distant look in her eyes. As if that weren't enough she had no color in her in her face. Maybe he should have waited until tomorrow to have this conversation but he couldn't wait. He couldn't stand the fact that the one good thing he had in his life his heartless brother was now trying to take away… he wouldn't let him have her.

"I can't let Itachi have you when I want you to myself in fact no one can have you Sakura because you are already mine and I'm not sharing." Sasuke said his fist clenching as he took a few steps towards Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widen as she saw him begin moving in her direction. "Now just wait a minute," Sakura held up a finger as she got to her feet and proceeded to put said chair she had just vacated. "I don't understand you. One minute –no, not one minute for as long as I've known you, you were never one to show emotions, so what the hell brought this on?" Sakura demanded taking a few more steps back.

She certainly had never entertained and any romantic feelings for him nor had she made any advances on him ever. She had known better and that was because she had been placed on the same team as him and Naruto, two very strong ninjas. Sakura had been determined that she wouldn't allow any of them to protect her she could do that herself and she had done just that.

"My brother brought this one. I won't let him have you Sakura." Sasuke said in a threatening tone. One that Sakura recognized as tone he used when he was about to have his own way. Wait…no way was that going to happen. One Uchiha was enough hell he was more than enough, he was too much in fact.

"Look Sasuke whatever as come over you snap out of it I'm already marry your brother there is nothing neither you nor I can do about it." Sakura said placing a slender had to her forehead and mild headache had begun just as Sasuke had let lose that bomb stunned her stupid.

The weight of the day was suddenly catching up to her and she felt bone tired. "You should go I'll see you tomorrow maybe then you will have come to your senses." Sakura said her hopes of everything going back to normal suddenly paramount. So paramount in fact that she hadn't noticed when Sasuke had move silently across the living room towards her.

His strong hands form bands around her slender wrists to form shackles as he drew her closer towards him. "You're right…" He said almost in a strain whisper which made Sakura glance up to see his face it was devoid of any emotions again just the way she was accustomed which made Sakura almost sigh in triumph a smile formed on her shell pink lips as she regarded him. But the smile froze on her lips when his hands tightened and he begun leaning into her.

_Oh God…_ Sakura thought as she shrunk away from him there was no way she was getting away from this. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she awaited the assault of his lips. They didn't come though his hands had released her lips and had slid around her waist instead holding her tightly. Almost drunk with relief Sakura opened her eyes only to stare into the deep furious crimson eyes of Sasuke's older brother.

~.~

Itachi stared into wry emerald eyes and tried to control the anger he felt building inside him directed towards his brother. A muscle twitched in his jaw and his arms tightened further around Sakura's waist almost crushing her to him. He was doing it on purpose her being this close calmed him in fact it was what kept him from ripping Sasuke limb from limb.

"Leave." He said coldly without turning to face Sasuke. It was enough that he had taken a liking to Sakura Itachi could understand that because Sasuke wasn't the only one that fancied Sakura in Konoha he knew many other men who did too but the problem lay in him touching her. No one touched her but him.

It was selfish of him he knew that but he couldn't help it, being possessive of Sakura came naturally to him as natural as he breathe oxygen and he wasn't about to let anyone else touch her. Sakura was wearing her pajamas he noticed and his temper raised a notch when he took in her shorts and skimpy top.

"I won't tolerate anyone but myself touching you Sakura." Itachi said as he let go of her. Sakura stumbled but regained her balance and her fire as if she was now registering what was going on around her little apartment.

"I hate Uchihas." She spit the words out with scorn the stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door. Itachi heard the lock click then the deadbolt slammed home and he couldn't bite back the smile that rose to his lips. She was such a hell cat.

~.~

Sakura woke early as normal and began setting her room in order recalling the ugly scenes that had transpired last night. She was stuck in a kind of haze and couldn't seem to get out of it no matter how much she tired.

If only life wasn't so complicated, if only she didn't have to marry Itachi, if only she hadn't been on the same team as Sasuke. If only, if only was this what her life had come to? A miserable road with big signs of if only? No she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow Itachi nor his brother to ruin her life. She was already tied to one as it was and that was enough she couldn't deal with another one and she wouldn't either.

Grumbling to herself Sakura unlocked her bedroom door her bare feet touching the cold hardwood floor as she stepped into the living. She froze when she saw him there sleeping on the chair. He was out cold Sakura realized as she took in his relaxed features. His face was so relaxed that Itachi could easily have been another man except the stress lines on his face stood out as if to state that it really was him. Trans-like Sakura drifted over to the man that was occupying her chair.

It was like she had never seen him before, Sakura noted as her fingers reached out of its own accord to brush away the stray lock that fell over his forehead. Her fingers lingered as if by some weird jutsu she was suddenly fascinated by the smooth contours of his face. Itachi sigh and leaned into her fingers, caught up in the moment Sakura leaned in, her face mere centimeters from his then she froze as she realized what she had been about to do.

She began to pull back immediately but a hand shot out and curved around her waist as onyx eyes snapped opened to stare up into her own green orbs. He pulled her on to him then settled her so she was straddling his hips. Then he regarded her with slightly narrowed eyes.

Sakura give a start as she really realized where she was and on whom. She scrambled to get off of him but both of his hands kept her in place where Sakura could feel the ridge that was poking at her from between his legs and deep blush rose from the tips of her toes in a crushing tide as she realized that he had an erection and he wasn't the least bit uncomfortable with her practically sitting on it.

Itachi's hand ran up Sakura's leg then settled on the curve of her hips, she move to get away from him but instead the action sent an unwanted tread of lust through her she gritted her teeth and moved again only this time Itachi let hot a soft moan and she froze above him her eyes sliding quickly to meet his own.

"Itachi…what–" the rest of her words died in her throat when he flipped them in reverse positions so that he was on top and she was beneath him. Itachi captured her lips with his sucking gently on her frozen bottom lip so that she could free up to him. When she didn't he deepened the kiss punishing her with his tongue until she yielded, giving into his ministrations with a like moan of her own.

Itachi smiled his pleasure at her cooperation further deepening the kiss when she reached out for him. Sakura slid her hands in his hair and pulled his head closer hers. This wasn't how Sakura had wanted her relationship with Itachi to begin but right now with him above her and kissing her like he wanted what she wanted just as much as she wanted him she threw caution to the wind.

Sakura wrapped her legs tightly around Itachi's torso and moaned when he moved against her most private place. His hand slid up her leg and settled on her plump breast extracting another moan of pleasure from her lips.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...WE DIDN'T MEAN TO WALK IN ON YOU GUYS…..MY EYES! I"LL NEVER BE THE SAME!" Sakura heard a distant familiar voice that sounded like Naruto's and she froze beneath an already cursing Uchiha.

"I'll kill him," she heard Itachi muttered as he pushed his weight off of her. Feeling like her face was the handiwork flamethrower Sakura turned her head and immediately wanted to die as she saw Naruto's retreating figure and a furious Sasuke glaring dagger at her.

Sakura had never in all of her life wish to die but she did right now. She wished the floor would open and take her in solve all her problems. Sensing her discomfort and obvious embarrassment Itachi drew her frozen solid form close to his side then he sent his brother a glare that clearly wanted him gone….

Sasuke regarded them both with one final glare before he turned on his heels and vacated the apartment. Sakura buried her head in her hands and tried really hard not to cry. How was she ever going to face Naruto again? Forget Sasuke she didn't give a shit what he thought.

If only she hadn't given into her desires and returned Itachi's kiss none of this would have happened. "It's alright." She barely heard Itachi say and felt his lips brush her temple before he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Oh what little respect Naruto had of her would be gone now. She would never be able to look him in the eye again….

~.~

"No Ino I haven't slept with him yet." Sakura said annoyed by the fact that just this morning she had been about to do exactly that on her chair this morning if the hadn't been interrupted. Feeling her face heat up Sakura quickly buried her face in the bridal magazine that Ino had insisted she read.

"How could you resist?" Ino said in a dreamy voice. "Uchiha Itachi is sex on legs if I were in your place I would have already raped his sweet ass." Ino said with a wicked grin that made Sakura blush as she could only imagine what was going on in Ino's warp mind.

"If you weren't my best friend Haruno and I didn't already have Shikamaru I would have been very jealous of you. But as fate would have it we are best friends and I do have Shikamaru so I'll wish you a very happy married life to Uchiha Itachi." Ino said in a sincere voice and Sakura felt like an eel for not telling Ino the truth. But it was better this way if Ino only found out then so would the rest of the village the young woman's mouth literally had no cover.

"Here are some more magazines you can take them home with you when you're ready to leave. Oh and before I forget. I want you to take a look at what I have planned out for the decorating of the Uchiha manor." Ino said going back behind the shop counter and taking out a large sketch pad. The blonde walked back to Sakura who was seated on one of the benches that were strategically placed in the shop so that customers could relax in the profusion of scents emanating from the various flowers around the shop.

Ino pulp down on the bench beside Sakura and flipped the sketch pad open to the designs she had drawn for her friend's wedding. Sakura gasp as she stared at the mixture of purple white and pink carnations all so perfectly arranged around the sketch of the Uchiha manor. At the gate of the manor Sakura saw how Ino had carefully woven the stems of the flowers through the iron work of the gate that it looked almost as if the plant itself was growing from the iron. Along the paths that led into the clear fields were Ino had sketched a stage with an grand arch and hairs facing the stage there were more flowers all strategically placed.

Another carnation lined path split the sea of chairs and ran right up to the stage managing to look as if it was there all the time flowing like a river. "I love it." Sakura said in a hoarse tone. She wouldn't cry no tears. Think of how much you hate Uchihas, she told herself and it worked.

"Thank you so much Ino it's beautiful." Sakura said with real feelings maybe planning a wedding wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Know what the best part is thought?" Ino asked with a sheepish grin. "You don't get to do anything. I know how much you hate this planning stuff." At Sakura's surprised face Ino made a tsking sound. "I know you too well Haruno. Anyways as I was saying I will help you out."

"Thanks Ino you're a life saver." Sakura said grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

"Oh here comes your fiancé's brother." Ino said under her breath.

"Otto-san would like to see you Sakura." He said in an emotionless voice but Sakura could see emotions in his eyes. Betrayal…that was what she saw reflecting at her. Well she would be darn if she was going to apologize to him for what happened this morning after all Itachi was her fiancé that she had been kissing not some random stranger even if her fiancé really did seem like a stranger.

This was going to be one long day….


End file.
